Apprentice
by Airheadninja
Summary: Hallie is going about her usual business when she gets caught up with Link in Telma's bar. Unfortunately for Hallie, Link takes her on as an apprentice. But that doesn't mean she's compliant! LinkxOC
1. I Saw a Man

**This story is definitely for fun! And hey, I worked hard on this one! That's what counts in my book! I hope you enjoy and I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess at all.**

* * *

><p>As I was going up the stairs, I bumped into him. I didn't realize who he was, and I won't until later. He's busy, I'm busy, only a quick apology between us.<p>

As the only female in this world who seemed to be interested in tools, I was busy running around fixing stuff that men were too busy for. This fact I highly doubted, because most of my customers say they can't pay for the fees the other guys require. I don't exactly see why one needs money as payment. I gladly take anything that the customer may want to give me.

And from these tokens of gratitude, I have quite a stash in my cramped little apartment. Antiquities, old stories, writing utensils, china, and weaponry are just some of the few categories of payment I've received, from respective people. In fact, my neighbor is an old lady who cooks me my meals every day in exchange for looking after everything in her home. She and I are great friends, as she is a storyteller in her spare time. She manages the library across the street and down a couple blocks.

I was in a hurry because I needed to get to a job that required immediate attention. A good friend of mine has a couple of kids, and their toys had apparently broken. Since she wasn't made of money, her kids didn't have anything to play with. I couldn't say no to that, remembering when I was small and life equaled toys.

That being said, I was getting to business as quickly as possible. Children aren't exactly the most patient when they're bored. They watched desperately as I worked my magic on their dolls and figures. I could see admiration in their eyes, and I felt myself concentrate even more, trying to prove myself.

It was, as I had hoped, a painless and simple task once I had finished. My friend Luna came up after her two little girls excused themselves to play.

"You're truly a miracle worker, you know that?" She pointed out, and I righted myself. Luna was taller than me, and had stress written all over her features, and yet still retained the beauty she had when she was married. Unfortunately, part of her stress is depression of the death of her husband in an attack on the castle.

"I am not. I just do these things to get by like everyone else. I just hope they don't hike the taxes. I don't think I want to start asking for money." I replied worried. Barter economy was more my style, and I didn't want the folks up in the castle to do any harm to my system. Something always bugs me about the castle nowadays though, like we aren't being ruled by the royal family anymore.

"Well, I had better get going. Telma's having another meeting. Says she has someone she wants us to meet. Take care though, will ya? Write me if you have any more troubles!" I waved goodbye, but Luna stopped me before I hustled out the door.

"I want you to have this. It was Leari's. He always wanted to give it to you." She held up an item wrapped in cloth, and I took it carefully. It was a little heavy, and kinda long too. When I peeked at it, I saw a beautifully decorated sheath, holding an equally astonishing sword.

"Thank you… I'll take care of it, I promise." I assured, and bolted off with tears edging my eyes.

'She gave me his sword. There's no way I can lose this now.' I thought, throwing open the doors to Telma's bar.

"Ah! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, and looked up at who I had just run into. It was the same swordsman from earlier!

"That's fine." He reacted sadly, staring at the group of people huddled over a map. I watched the scene before me unfold, keeping my sight focused on what he was.

"We're going to need to get across to Kakariko Village. Now, there wouldn't be anyone around here who would be willing to escort us, would there?" Telma asked, whisking a glance at the soldiers that were in here. They immediately took stock of the situation.

"A pretty young lady needing an escort? Only Hyrule's finest soldiers shall accompany her!" One said, and the others hurrahed after him. Telma smiled in a sly way, making me smirk wistfully.

"Oh, how fortunate of us to find such brave men. Of course, you'll be prepared to face the dangers of the field and battle the fierce monsters, right?" She asked, but the swordsman and I had moved out of the way for the frightened armored cowards. I shook my head in disgrace.

"Boy Telma, Hyrule sure does have amazing men, huh?" I asked, stepping forward and gaining her surprised smile.

"I'll say. Hey, is that a sword you're wearing?" She pointed out Leari's sword that was now positioned like the swordsman behind me. I had no idea if I could actually pull it out (as I was quite short armed), but I figured I wouldn't need to use it that much.

"Yeah, I got it as a gift from a very dear friend, and I'm going to wear it from now on to honor them. He seems ready for a rigorous task though." I explained, and turned to point at the young man about my age. Now that I look at him closely, he seemed to be a little spaced out. We walked over to him, and I stood beside him, a desperate attempt at trying to figure out what kind of person he was.

He didn't seem bad, since he hadn't objected to taking the zora and the other girl (again my age) to Kakariko. He had sword and shield, a wallet, and a canteen and some of the obvious packs. But what caught my eye was a wing sticking out from under the shield. I pulled it out easily, and saw a beautiful boomerang.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Was the first words I actually heard him speak (I had been too much in a hurry to hear his apology earlier when I bumped into him). He reached for it, but I dodged easily, swerving from side to side as I examined.

"This is wonderfully decorated! Where did you find something like this? It seems really old. Maybe from before the great flood!" I exclaimed, as I had gotten many antiquities from my time as a fix-it champ.

"Yes, and I need it, so if you'd please give it back?" He said, giving me a pleading look as well as a slightly annoyed one. I smiled widely.

"Of course! It's pretty. So, are you going to take them to Kakariko? I would-"

"You would? That's so sweet of you Hallie! Now, let's get ready to go!" Telma dragged me into this mess. But then it was the girl's eyes that got me to give in.

"Will you two really help? Oh thank you, I'll never forget this." She exclaimed, going to a back room to get herself prepared. But it was Telma's turn to surprise again.

"You know that girl, don't you?" She inquired to the young man, and he nodded.

"I see, so that's why you were so sad. Well, good luck getting across. I'll-"

"Hold on a second missy, you're going too. I know you've got no experience, but there's always a place to start. And Leari's sword has his very spirit in it, you wouldn't want to dishonor him." Telma grabbed the back of my shirt as I tried to leave.

"But Telma, I have to work with some sad lovesick green guy! Can't I just go in peace and let him do it for his forgetful girlfriend?" I snapped back, but it was the swordsman who took offense.

"She's not my girlfriend and never will be! She's an old friend and that's all." He defended, but he seemed serious enough. I shrugged.

"Fine whatever. You're still not going to get me to go anyway. I mean, if I have no experience, shouldn't I be getting smaller tasks instead of raging through a monster infested field?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. There was a sigh from Telma, and she turned away.

"I don't even think you want to save Hyrule sometimes." She muttered, and went back to check on the girl.

"You know, you should help. I could actually use it. Maybe in exchange for helping you, I could train you along the way. Although I'm not a full master yet, I'm the closest thing you'll get to it with your attitude." The swordsman crossed his arms and offered. I thought about it.

'I'd risk my neck anyway… Wait!'

"What attitude? Do you mean that nobody but you would take me on as a student you twerp?" I yelled, grabbing the collar of his tunic and pulling him down to face me.

"Well, the fact that you don't like the idea of going out on adventures and fighting doesn't give you much of a passion for the sword. I don't see why anybody would trust their marvelous sword to someone like you. But as I said, I could help you with that." He explained, staring into my eyes intently, a victorious smirk playing his face. I glared quickly, and let him go.

"We weren't rightly introduced. I'm Hallie." I surrendered, shooting out my hand to shake. He took it and smiled.

"I'm Link. You'll have to excuse the impolite things I said earlier, since I don't really know you yet. But that's what you sounded like to me." He introduced, and my shoulders sagged slightly.

"Well, to me, you're the nicest person in the world." I answered sarcastically, and Link laughed.

"So, about that girl, what's her name? Just tell me, okay? We don't want anyone doing anything unhealthy." I inquired, and Link beckoned for my ear after looking around a bit.

"Her name's Ilia. We're both from Ordon and she was taken by the bulblins. I guess she lost her memory from all that happened. Her father is the mayor of the village, and he's really worried about her. That's the only reason I'm doing this, because she's a friend." He explained, eying me sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"A girl like that and…" I looked Link up and down. "Someone like you whom I suppose would be handsome… That girl would be better off forgetting you for good if she knew you were only going to stay her friend." I finished. I had a point. To think if that girl had been dreaming of a romance. Sucks to be her. I turned to walk away, but Link caught my shoulder.

"Hey, where do you get off insulting me? I think Ilia will always be my friend no matter what!" He compromised, and I gave him a lazy look.

"But not your girlfriend." I stated. Link paused, and sighed.

"Okay, you make sense. And what did you mean by 'you suppose I'm handsome'?" He asked slightly incredulous.

"I just mean, you're not my type. That's all." I replied. It was the truth. I had my interests, and he was not in them. Really, must every man think they're so amazing?

"Hallie, you really are coming?" Telma ran back into the room with a surprised smile on her face. I nodded slowly and in secret agony.

'Why? I'm not cut out for this sort of thing!' I cried inwardly, while my physical features stayed collected.

"You're being tormented by this aren't you?" I heard a sly whisper buzz my ear, and I immediately responded.

"Shut your mouth green head. I'll steal that hat of yours and rip it to shreds." I whispered right back, receiving a quiet snigger.

'I can't believe this… I'm stuck with such a jerk… And I can't get out of it now!' I screeched in my head, my fists tightening in semi-controlled rage. I felt a pat on my shoulder, and looked up to see Link's hand gracing my shoulder. I stared for a few seconds, until his hand slid off and conversation started once again.

"So we need to map out our plan to Kakariko. The east bridge is probably the quickest way. It'll be a snap to get there-" Telma started, all of us gathered around a map.

"Uh… The east bridge is out. There's no way to cross it at all." Link interrupted, looking a little guilty. I beckoned for his ear.

"Let me guess… Your fault?" I whispered giggling, and he glared down at me with a slight pout.

"No. I just saw it happen." He answered, and I nodded.

"Same thing. You could've stopped it." I pointed out and his shoulders drooped slightly.

"Could not. What would I be able to do against those shadow beasts?" He asked, sounding like he was faking a little.

"Uh, I don't know, kill them! Aren't you supposed to be a hero?" I inquired crossing my arms. Link was about to reply when Telma interjected.

"Are you two done?" She asked warily, and we both nodded, keeping to ourselves. While they went on about the route west, I fumed in my head.

'This is getting on my nerves! He could've made this trip easier if he had just saved that stupid bridge!' I raged, but one side of me knew the truth.

'He probably couldn't have gotten in. I hear those things put up a barrier.' My good side told me, and I couldn't stand the thought of agreeing, but it made sense. I would have to accept that.

"So, we ready to head out? The only thing we have to work out is where to put Hallie in all of this." Telma concluded, and Link dropped his hand on my head. I winced from the impact, and glared up from under it.

"She can ride with me. Easier to teach that way. It'll be fun." He answered slyly, while I shoved his hand off.

"Right, let's do this so I can get on with my life." I voiced, though only Link was paying attention. Telma was helping Ilia load the injured zora into the wagon.

"Wait a little while I get my horse. You might want to try taking your sword out. You're gonna want practice." He suggested, and I crossed my arms and stood until he was gone. I took a look around, and when I was sure, I reached back.

'This had better not make me look stupid. Link would never let it go. I've got to get through this.' I thought arrogantly, and surprisingly pulled the sword with ease.

"Huh, that's funny. I was quite sure that I wouldn't be able to pull it out. Well, it works for me." I commented, immediately sheathing my sword again. Link came back with a giant Clydesdale behind him, and I felt my eyes starting to pop.

"That's your horse? She's so big…" I voiced in awe, and Link took that to pride.

"Well, do you need help up? As you said, she is a larger horse…" He commented, and I felt my face redden at the embarrassment of being helped onto a horse like some sissy. And a sissy I was _not_.

"I'll be fine. Just stand back and watch." I said confidently. Or, what I thought was confidently. Link just smiled knowingly and stepped away to watch.

'I'll show this jerk I'm not completely useless.' I growled in my head, walking up to the large horse. My confidence slightly faltered, but I stood my ground. I got my foothold, and hoisted myself up. My efforts however gained me an unbalance.

"Ack!" I grunted as I fell to the ground, landing sorely on my bottom. I heard Link snort in laughter, and I immediately glared at him as I slowly got up.

"Shut up." I mumbled, glaring daggers. He just smiled all the more mischievously, and shook his head.

"That was a good try, really. But for the sake of time, let me help you up." He complimented casually, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me up to her again.

"Okay, ready?" He asked, and I nodded grumpily. I still couldn't wrap my head around my idiotic moment. I took foothold again, but this time he put his hands at my waist for support. I swung on with some difficulty, but I was on.

"That was stupid." I grumbled disappointed with myself. My ego points had taken a very hard blow. I don't know why it mattered, as after this little fiasco, I would probably see little of Link ever again.

"You are. I don't know about me." Link commented in response, making me elbow him in the ribs. He had swung up behind me, making me look like the complete moron. He took the reins and directed her towards the amphitheater just outside of town. When we got there, Link jumped off.

"Stay with Epona. I'll be right back, so don't try anything funny." Link warned, and I stuck my tongue out in reply. He left, and I started talking.

"So, your name's Epona? Sorry for being such an idiot compared to your owner. I'm not good at anything but fixing stuff." I conversed sighing, and Epona just snorted. I was amazed at how well trained she was.

'If Link trained her, that definitely makes me even more of a useless whelp.' I thought, slightly angering myself. I was of no use to this mission. I felt like smacking my head against a wall in agony.

"I don't want to be heeeeeeeere!" I groaned loudly, my disdain evident in every word.

"Will you quit complaining? You're the one who put her feet in her mouth." Link responded, swinging on once more, leading Epona towards the path to Lake Hylia. I elbowed him once again, looking behind briefly to see Telma and the wagon. Telma gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I returned the gesture nervously.

'How do I always get into messes like these?' I questioned myself, but Link briefly patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I was in shock when I was suddenly dragged into this mess with Hyrule. Just stay calm and when I say something, it's crucial that you listen and obey. Promise me that?" He asked, as he started Epona into a gallop. I nodded, gearing myself up for the upcoming battles.

It was amazing to see how well Link could fight while still controlling Epona. I watched him shoot a bulblin archer without having a hand on the reins. Eventually though, the road became twisty, and he had me take over Epona.

"Surely you know at least how to direct a horse!" Link yelled over the sound of haggled yelps and the barreling of the wagon ahead. This situation was so because the wagon was currently on fire. I voiced my assurance, and he immediately shot out his boomerang.

"It carries the wind with it…" I mumbled to myself, watching the flames give out to the gale. Everything was fine, and we were making our passage in a steady amount of time. Twilight had yet to fall, as the one thing that had been my concern stared us in the face.

"You're dealing with this one on your own… Ack!" I started to try and get off, but Link kept me on and shoved a bow into my hands.

"Nope, you're staying right here with me. You're going to need to get over your fears and persevere before I can help you learn the way of the sword. You'll have to aim for his forehead, and I'll direct Epona and strike him once his shields are down. You got that?" He demanded, and before I could protest, he had us inside the barrier of the bridge with King Bulblin. Three words: I am scared.

"C'mon Hallie! If you get over this, the rest will be clockwork… Oh, but I've never even tried horseback archery! IF WE DIE, I'M BLAMING YOU!" I shouted over the roar of hooves as Link charged. I took aim, drawing the bow.

'Only, one chance… I can't blow it…' I thought, taking a slight breath in. When I released that breath, the arrow was in flight. I watched as the arrow seemed to go slow motion. I prayed for it to hit… And I felt Link lift his arm, sword in hand…

I had my hands over my face before I could see anymore, and I just blocked everything out, thinking that I had just killed us both. But I felt Epona halt, and someone shaking me. I uncovered my face and opened up to hear words of victory.

"That was a nice shot! We're so lucky! And look, we even have the key!" Link congratulated, swinging a key in front of my face. I felt a feeling of relief wash down my spine. I sighed, still shaking slightly from nerves.

"I really did do well huh?" I asked quietly, and I fainted from the shock.

*3rd P.O.V.*

Link was quite happy himself that his gamble paid off. The only shocker was that Hallie fainted afterwards. Telma rode up with the wagon and shook her head smiling.

"You had better get her into the back of the cart. Your friend can take care of her back there. You two were a great team. I was surprised. We'd better get going though, so hurry!" Telma expressed, as she thought back to the recent battle.

'Little Hallie is growing up. She's learning to follow in her father's footsteps.' Telma thought, watching as Link carefully slipped her off of Epona and carried her over.

* * *

><p><strong>^_^; Hallie is a bit different. She's very contradictory of Link. But anyways, tell me what you think because reviews are always welcome! Don't be too harsh though...<strong>


	2. Uneducated Fool!

**Yay Chapter two! I don't own anything Zelda, but I do own Hallie and Veran. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, everything was blurry. I didn't feel injured, only a sore rump from riding the horse, and a few other stiff muscles. But I was still groggy, and very much in need of water.<p>

"HEY! LINK! THE LADY JUST WOKE UP!" some little kid screeched at the top of his lungs, and I cringed, laying back down after trying to get up.

"Not so loud buddy, I have a really bad headache." I groaned, holding my head and smiling despite the pain. This kid had some strange bandanna wrapped around his head, with some explanation to his odd clothing as well. I heard thumping, and eventually the face of my mentor and Ilia came around the corner.

"So, you decided to wake up after all! I was beginning to worry that the shock had driven you into a coma." Link teased, sitting on the stool at my bedside. I widened my eyes in concern.

"Was I really unconscious for a long period?" I asked, putting a hand to my forehead and rubbing slightly. I was trying to remember anything I could.

"Nah, only for about a day. Still, I wouldn't have been out that long from such a shock. We need to work on that backbone of yours. Anyway, I've got my first job for you once you're on your feet." Link replied, walking back out of the room. I frowned, and stared at the door after him.

"Um… Thank you, for everything. Thanks to you, we were able to get over the bridge. I hope we didn't inconvenience you too much." I heard from my left side, and saw the ever so quiet Ilia.

"Don't mention it. I have a thing for helping people. But, I do have one request," I pointed out, my current need coming to mind. Ilia straightened up, ready for the task.

"I would really appreciate it if you could get me a glass of water. That would about pay me back for the work I have done." I continued, earning a surprised look.

"That's it? I'm sure I could something more useful…" She trailed off, but I shook my head.

"No way. You need to focus on getting your memory back. There are many people waiting for you, and I have the feeling they would wish the same thing." I reasoned, and she nodded unsurely. She left without another word. Meanwhile, there was a set of eyes staring at me from a distance. I turned to them and greeted.

"So, what would your business be? I'm assuming you're not here because you want to be. You can go do whatever now that I'm awake." I declared, but he shook his head. He stepped up to my bedside.

"You're Link's apprentice? Why did he pick you over me? Hmmm…." He mumbled analytically. I felt like some object in a museum.

"Well, I'm Talo, and if the training gets too tough, you can always come learn from me." He finished, walking off. I highly doubted that he could train me (as he was maybe ten years old), but I went along.

"You've got it buddy. I'll take that to mind. Now just wait a second. Tell me: Why do you think Link took me as his apprentice?" I asked curiously, honestly thinking that he would say something like "He doesn't want to see more weak girls" or something around those lines. He turned himself around in the doorway.

"You two are a lot alike… and…" He started, turning red. "You're really pretty too." He blurted, and then ran off. I blinked, sitting in slight shock.

'I'm pretty? I don't think anyone's called me that since I became a worker.' I thought, not really taking his words to heart. I still had it ringing in my mind though. Did Link think I was pretty? It wouldn't matter anyway, since he wasn't of my interests, but…

"I've got your water! Sorry it took so long, I had to get it from the spirit's spring." Ilia burst into the room. I didn't really react. I mumbled a quick thank you and downed the water. Apparently, Ilia had another errand to run, because she went right back out. I set the glass aside, and slowly stood up.

My mind was set on asking Link that stupid question. I didn't want to be working so hard just because he wanted to go out with me. It would be a waste of my time and attention. I walked briskly out of the room.

"Do you have a question for me?" Someone asked in my blind spot. I jumped, and immediately searched for the guilty party.

"LINK! Why are you doing this? You scared the heck out of me. And yes, I do have a question. Did you pick on me because I'm pretty? Answer me truthfully, right now." I demanded, and he kinda stared at me. Then amusement spread through his eyes and he grinned.

"Maybe part of me did, because you are a very beautiful girl. But the reason I picked on you is because you showed the reasons to hold the sword. I was listening to your talk with Ilia, and that's the very reason. I knew when you gave me that nervous smile after you shot King Bulblin. I picked on you because you're a beautiful person." He explained, his face slightly red as he walked off. I was left standing and thinking. Shortly after, for reasons unknown to me, I broke out in smiles.

'I shouldn't be happy about this sudden and involuntary apprenticeship, but… What the heck, it could be fun in the long run!' I thought, my attitude about the new development in my life becoming a little bit better.

It was a couple hours later at dinnertime that I saw Link. He had been off doing something with the Gorons. When I did see him, he seemed a little troubled. I stared in wonder, and decided to ask about that job he mentioned earlier.

"Link! What did you want me to do? I'm ready and rearin' to go. I've cleaned up and everything." I explained, and his head snapped in my direction and his eyes darted to and away from my eyes. I could see his face turning slightly red again.

"O-oh, yeah. I need to go somewhere that you can't follow. So I'm going to leave you, after getting some things from your apartment, at the Lanayru spirit spring so you can work on different skills." He stated, and I turned slightly red at the thought of our previous conversation.

'Why am I turning red? I… Don't like guys like him… I…' I thought unsure. I'm confused, so I pushed the matter aside for later. Link and I were silent, staring past and at each other.

"Hey Link, Hallie! You've gotta come see this it's so cool!" Talo called from outside. I was glad for the break in the awkward silence.

When we were outside, all of the kids pointed towards the night sky. "Look guys, a meteor shower!" Colin said, as all necks craned up to see. The streaks of light flashed across the heavens.

"You can never really see this in Castle Town. I can't believe I could have missed this." I whispered in awe. Link patted my shoulder. I smiled at the action, and returned the favor to him.

After about an hour, we all decided to give our sore muscles a rest and went inside. I started walking towards my room, sleepiness edging my eyes.

Link followed after me, yawning and moaning about how tired he was. I turned when I got to my doorway and he stopped. I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but I needed to say it. Even though I didn't exactly know if it was the truth.

"Link… Just remember… You're still not my kind of guy." I reminded, hurrying into my room and quickly shutting the door. I listened on the other side of the door. Link seemed to stand there for a couple of seconds, before I heard a slightly amused grunt and he walked away.

"We'll see what happens in the future. But for now, I've got to work hard." I mumbled to myself, taking off a couple of layers so I could sleep comfortably. I yawned, and I got snuggled up under the covers and blew out the candle on the nightstand. Tomorrow would be another departure.

* * *

><p>"Hallie! Wake up, it's time for you and Link to get outta here!" Telma yelled in my ear, causing me to flinch away, but sit up none-the-less.<p>

"Okay. Tell Link I'll be ready soon. Just let me get dressed." I replied tiredly. The sun was up, but it was definitely still early. I looked down at myself.

'Yep. I really need to get dressed.' my brain buzzed. My shirt halfway off and my hair all mussed up… I needed to clean up. I pulled up my shirt, putting on my other clothes over it and getting dressed maybe as slowly as possible.

"Hallie! Can I come in?" Link's voice knocked, and I stared at the door.

"Only if you're a girl, which I'm assuming you're not!" I blared back, and I could hear Link back away from the door. Hey, I didn't want some guy I've known for a couple of days bust in on me! That's rude.

When I was finally dressed, I stepped out into the hall and was greeted by an annoyed 'master.'

"Why are you girls always so late?" He asked, trying to get me to snap back. I just shrugged.

"Maybe because we know it annoys you boys a lot." I answered, and he just stared.

"Whatever. Let's get going Link. I want to get home, get a new change of clothes, and then start whatever I'm doing at the Lanayru shrine. I think I might have something I could practice there." I thought out loud, before I heard a mumble behind me.

This is what I thought I heard from Link: "Lot's of things, actually." Which I, of course, exploded on him.

"I just started this whole training regimen thingy-ma-bob, so don't go and spoil my day! I might just laze off on you and not help you at all! How would that feel?" I barraged, poking his nose with my finger. Poking noses: very fun to do. Why? Because it annoys people. And right now, Link especially.

"I didn't mean anything like that! Quit getting mad at me with everything I say! You know that a normal apprentice would be respectful and listen to everything their master had to say!" Link retaliated, batting my finger away, but I put it off.

"I'm not normal you dingbat! I'm around your age, so that makes me more of a peer than anything! I know I can do some things better than you!" I bickered, crossing my arms outside in the breezy road of dust that made Kakariko.

"Right. But let's not forget that I'm the one who decided to teach you, and you agreed to do it. You were enthusiastic last night, what happened?" Link asked, not liking my attitude at the moment. And I got to thinking.

'How is this going to work? We take everything we say to each other the wrong way. This is going to be a long and troublesome journey if arguing is all we're going to do.' I reasoned, trying to calm myself down, trying to be nice to Link for once. I mean, he did have a small, tiny, itsy-bitsy, insignificant, but valuable point. I agreed to it last night, when I was so giddy in my girly dreams.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here. Arguing isn't going to make this go smoothly. Help me up please." I sighed, giving in to inner morals. Darn that angelic side of me. I had maybe a thousand comebacks to complain with. Link looked surprised though.

"What? I can be wrong as much as you can." I stated quietly, still kind of grumpy. He still stared. I raised my hands up in a questioning manner, my expression going to a confused position.

"… So, what did you have in mind to work on?" Link asked awkwardly. He helped me up and swung on Epona himself before I answered.

"I just remembered something of an old relic at my place. I forgot about it all these years because I have lots of crap in my apartment. But this item should definitely come in use. It's called the Wind Waker." I explained, as Link started us out of the village. It would be a bumpy road, but my muscles were ready for action today.

After a few hours, we reached Castle Town uneventfully. I directed Link to the stables beside my apartment and led him up after settling Epona.

"Now don't be awed at all of the stuff I have in here. Remember I don't actually sleep in here anymore." I advised, pulling out a tarnished silver key. Link nodded mutely, bracing himself for a load of clutter.

When I opened my storage unit, I breathed in the slightly musty air. It wasn't bad, because the library smelled the same way. I set about looking through the categories of stuff to find the baton.

"It's not a weapon… Not a book, or a tool. I'd say it's probably with the antique section of my goodies." I explained, leading him to a back room where I kept especially awesome gifts, among them my antiquities.

"Wow, this is some really nice stuff… Hey, I've seen this kind of dress before somewhere…" Link had trailed off, and I looked curiously at what he meant. I wasn't one for gowns, just my usual tunic, shirt and breeches. But when I saw I darted in front of him before he totally uncovered a deep secret of mine.

"NO! Please, step away. I don't want anyone to see it, it's… cursed." I made up, though it was partially true. It wasn't fun having it around, always reminding me of the mistakes I've made.

"Okay, fine I'm moving away! So what about this Wind Waker?" He changed subjects, and I reached and started dragging him by his ear.

"Ouch! You really shouldn't do that to your mentor! I already said that I wouldn't touch it!" He complained, wincing as I let my vice grip go. He rubbed his ear indignantly, shooting me looks of hurt.

"Give it a rest, I think I've found it." I shot back, wiping the dust off of the old leather case. It looked fragile, though I knew otherwise.

"And…" I mumbled, sticking my fingers into the pouch to take hold of something smooth and glossy. Carefully, I pulled it out and showed it off.

"You have the Wind Waker." I said smiling, the white of the baton giving off a bluish hue as I wrapped my hand around it the proper way a conductor would.

"That's it? What can it do?" Link asked cynically, now clearly uninterested. I slapped his shoulder, getting cross with him again.

"You're such an uneducated fool! Haven't you heard of _any_ of the old legends about this thing? It belonged to your predecessor and was instrumental in bringing victory to his side. How could you not know that?" I snapped, shoving his shoulder to get his infectious 'stupid disease' away from me.

"Hey, I'm not from around here, and I was shoved into this job. It's not like I read a book one day and decided I would be the next hero of the world." He defended, shoving me a little in return.

"I bet you would though." I muttered, an image of a younger version of Link reading a book and then bouncing up and down proclaiming "I'm gonna be the hero so I can boss some random girl around just for the heck of it!" It was putting me almost to my anger point, but I breathed in slowly, just like the old librarian had taught me.

"As if. Let's go, unless you have anything else you need to do." He asked, sounding grumpy from this latest argument.

"I'd like to look in my weapons section to see if there's anything that would be suitable for my apprenticeship." I revealed through gritted teeth. It was a hard fact to admit…

"Really? Then lets have a look." He replied, almost happy now that I had submitted to our arrangement. I led him to a row of shining steel, though covered by a small amount of dust.

"Geez, where do you get all of this?" Link asked amazed, picking up and weighing a random sword in his hand.

"I told you, I fix stuff for stuff, not money. Just know that any financial problems are going to be put on you because I only have enough money to survive in desperate times, and I'm not going to waste it on you." I explained, watching his form sag a little. I picked up something I had nearly forgotten about when I had gotten to the back of the section.

"This is one of the first things I ever got…" I said quietly, and Link came up behind me.

"What is it?" He asked expectantly, reaching out to touch it. I slapped his hand annoyed and started to turn the weapon over in my hands again.

"It's an old weapon… Really old weapon… Given to me by a strange man who was passing through town and needed help fixing a broken axle on his cart. He called it a… hookshot, I think. You use it to climb to some places and to hurt stuff at long distances. I guess I could use it. What do you think?" I asked, and he seemed taken aback. I scowled.

"What, are you surprised I asked for your opinion? Just answer the question and don't make a big deal out of it." I growled, and Link smiled. Something that seemed genuine for the first time.

"I think it's a good idea. Who knows, you could become so good at it you could teach me some things as well." He replied fairly, making my mouth open and close, and my mind to draw a blank.

"That's… cool." I mumbled, feeling my ears get hot from embarrassment. It's a good thing he probably couldn't see my reddening ears. Something told me he was slightly oblivious when it came to feelings and stuff. Not that I want to get mixed up in any of that either.

"Ready to set off?" Link inquired again as we made our way to the front of the apartment. I looked around, about to say yes when a loud growl protruded from my stomach. My ears went red once more and Link grinned.

"I guess not. Didn't you say your library friend cooked for you?" Link pointed out, opening the door and stepping out. I nodded, unable to speak. Acting like a child in front of someone who now actually served as a judge of character was aggravating, though I could tell Link was amused.

"Let's ask if she could provide some food and shelter for the rest of tonight." Link directed, figuring out that I was going to stay mute in case I said anything stupid. I have a big ego, and it needed time to heal right now.

Link knocked on the door, noting to himself that the door to this apartment was heavier than mine.

"Hallie? Is that you?" An old, withered voice sounded, and I felt my mood brighten.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry I've been gone so long. I've also got someone I'd like to introduce." I spoke, slightly hoarse from being quiet. The door opened to my good friend Ms. Veran. She was a short, old lady with large spectacles and lines around her face telling of her bountiful smiles. In fact one was being shot at me this very moment.

"Brought a boy home with you this time, eh? Well, let's get you inside before the cold gets in." Ms. Veran stated, stepping aside so Link and I could get through the doorway.

"So, what's your story? Explain while I start dinner." Veran (that's what I called her) commanded, and I elbowed Link, who grunted in return. We were sitting on a cozy sofa near the fireplace.

"This guy I've brought is Link, and I'm his apprentice, unfortunately," I introduced, giving Link a disapproving look before moving on. Link smiled however, already used to my glares and rude comments.

"How old is he?" Veran asked, and I drew a blank. I knew he was around my age, but how old was he?

"I'm seventeen in three months." He answered abruptly, making me jump because he used a semi-loud voice.

"What a coincidence! I'll be sixty-five in three months as well. Hallie will be seventeen in four months, isn't that right?" Veran replied, and I could hear the sly wit in her answer. I growled. Now Link knew my exact age and a good estimate at my birthday. In four months, he was either going to make me look like a fool or train me like heck that day. Either way, it would be the worst birthday ever. But that was four months. Link's birthday was three months from now. That gave me an opportunity to be mischievous. I'd have to be secretive, but it could work well enough.

"Right. Link and I are going to Lake Hylia to take care of some things tomorrow. I was wondering if-" I started again, only to get cut off.

"Who do you think I am, an old evil witch? Of course you can take anything you need. Only, you have to let me pack the food. Deal?" She interrupted, making me smile in a surrendering way. No one was gonna let me talk.

"Deal. Though, Ms. Veran, I think Hallie has gone mute again." Link called out, and I shot a glare that said to 'back off.' But of course, Link brushed it off and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh really? She always shuts up when she gets interrupted too many times for her taste. I think she'll perk up if I show you her room."

...

..

.

And with that, my head exploded. There was NO WAY that Link was going to see my room! Never, ever, ever!

"NO! Don't!" I cried out, but Link had gotten directions and was heading down the hall. He wasn't going to stop, unless I stopped him myself. I made a split second decision and started running towards him. I pounced up on his back and didn't let go. I knocked him to the ground, and I got up enough to let him get off his face. As expected, he turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked, patting my cheek to make sure I hadn't gone completely out of the loop.

"No." I reprimanded, my finger poking his nose while I breathed heavily. That jump was exhausting, especially after all of the stress I've been under. My arms collapsed under my weight and I fell.

"Alright, this is awkward." I heard Link mumble, and I immediately remembered, which in turn made my ears go bright red, some of that red leaking onto my face. I scrambled up and off of Link with the rest of my strength and he also hurried to his feet. We stared at each other, until Veran called us to the kitchen.

"Sorry Link. But don't go in my room. No Links allowed." I squeezed out, quietly padding out to get dinner. Why did these types of things seem to happen at later points in the day? They needed to stop. It was getting slightly ridiculous.

"No, that was my fault. I deserved that. I've kinda treated you like a jerk. And considering that I am a nice guy, I should be proving that to you." Link answered, patting my back once again. It had to be a guy thing. I saw them slap each other on the back all the time. It was a sign of approval or something like that. It was so strange.

"It's fine. The witty banter never escapes my head." I accepted his apology, but I believe both of us knew full well that come the next morning, we would be bickering once more.

"On the outside, you two seem very dysfunctional, but look what I got you to do. Just remember that you are a team. To work together, you must learn to quit with the awkward situations that both of you are causing for each other. It may be amusing to the rest of us but Hyrule isn't going to be saved through such means. Now eat up both of you. Hallie, unfortunately, Link is going to see your room for you both are going to share it for tonight. I, as you know Hallie, sleep out here as Hallie has the only bedroom. Link, if I hear any funny business you'll have to leave," Veran directed, pointing her large mixing spoon in various directions and at we two silenced teens. I stuck my tongue out in victory at Veran's last statement, but was immediately bopped on the nose by said woman's spoon.

"That goes for you too missy." She warned sternly, while I encased my throbbing nose with my hands.

"You hit me with a spoon!" I spat, giving Veran looks of hurt. It was all in vain, as she just went on eating, and Link laughed.

"You'll be feeling much worse things when we actually start training. A journey with you is going to be interesting." He confided, much to my bitter interest. He was right. I was going to have to get used to the pain. And there was no way of getting around it either.

"Hallie, you're okay, right?" Link asked, much to my slightly astounded feelings at this point. Now he was concerned. Lucky me.

"I'm fine. It's just I've broken my nose before, and the hit on the nose is like my weak spot." I replied, calmly for a change. Link gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Not like I haven't been hit in the nose other times. It's Veran's punishment when I do something stupid. Which doesn't happen very often might I add." I covered up, seeing a mischievous glint in Link's eyes. Honestly speaking for myself, I was surprised that my broken nose so long ago hadn't caused scarring or a really awkward nose. Nope, my nose was fine, though it was probably because I saw a healer for it and not the doctor around the road.

Anyway, the night went on like that, and Link and I didn't argue or anything. It was basically all smiles. Well, until we got to bedtime, that is.

"Um… It's pretty clean, and I know where everything is so you can just go to sleep on my bed and I can prepare for tomorrow. I'll sleep on the floor." I offered nervously. It wasn't that embarrassing of a room, but having some strange guy I barely knew was kind of weird. But Veran was right. Personal space was going to be a very limited justice between Link and I and we would both have to get used to that. I guess this was Veran's way of getting us ready for the new experience.

"But that's not fair. You should go to sleep and I'll take care of everything." Link protested, which, as unexpected as this might sound, made me smile. I stopped him with my hand on his chest and gave him a final look.

"I figured this is something an apprentice should do. I thought you were the one trying to get me to do such things. No point in me being here if I don't take the weight I'm supposed to. Just relax, I'll be fine." I reassured, making a point that I think I finally grasped. Now that we were stuck with each other, it would be a very long time until we went our separate ways. And one of those days, we would be even more as equals than at this moment.

Link looked astonished for a few seconds, but he pushed his hand over mine. He thanked me, brushed my hand off gently and patted my head this time, only very gently compared to other times he's done the action. I smiled in return and went to do my work. As I went about gathering different sorts of items, sometimes I even had to go to my apartment. Finally, everything was packed, and right before I went to my room to sleep, Veran stopped me as well.

"Hallie, I want you to take Miles with you. All of this baggage and both of you will be too much on one horse. Miles is young and strong, and much too wild for a town horse. He needs his sense of adventure fulfilled. Not to mention he listens to you." She said, sitting back in an armchair with an old comforter. I stared at her for a second, my tiredness obviously slowing my thoughts. I grinned widely.

"Thanks Veran. I always did like that horse." I commented, waving my good-night at the same time.

When I opened the door to my room, I couldn't help but smile. Link was asleep, and looked very peaceful, especially without all of his chain mail and armor on. He had discarded his hat and tunic, leaving him with his undershirt and a soft brown tunic tied to him around his middle. He apparently had no gall to ask where the blankets were. I shook my head and quietly stepped over any obstacle to get to a closet. Getting some blankets out, I draped a couple over Link and set myself up on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable of places to sleep, but again, I would have to get used to it.

"Good night Link." I mumbled, half asleep before I even laid my head on my pillow.

*Link's P.O.V.*

"Good night Link." I heard Hallie mumble before she herself turned in. I was awake, of course. There was something odd about Hallie. It wasn't bad, but I had a feeling there would be some strange things happening between us in the future. I sat up silently and kneeled down to her already deep-sleeping form. I carefully slipped my arms under her and picked her up. Setting her on her bed, I tucked her blankets over her and pushed her hair out of her face. She deserved one more night in her own bed before taking on a seriously troubled world that would probably change her perspective of things, much as had happened to me. Not to mention that she would probably meet Midna soon.

"Good-night Hallie." I whispered, stretching and getting as comfortable as possible on the floor.

* * *

><p>*Hallie's P.O.V.*<p>

When I woke up in the morning I had a slight panic attack. I definitely wasn't where I had fallen asleep. Soon after however, I realized what had happened and immediately got a little peeved.

'I told Link that he could sleep on the bed! He doesn't need to be so freakin' stubborn!' I thought, looking down to the sleeping swordsman on the floor.

"HEY! Wake up, lazy bum! Get off of my floor!" I yelled, stirring Link into a moan. He sat up groggily, but I didn't care. I was in his face in an instant.

"I give you the bed, specifically tell you that I'm OKAY on the floor and you give me a miniature heart attack when I wake up this morning? Last time I ever try to let you be comfortable!" I spazzed in front of him. He was still in a daze from just waking up and I threw my hands up in despair.

"Ugh, I give UP!" I screeched, storming out the door in a flurry of fury.

*Link's P.O.V.*

I severely regret switching places with Hallie. I guess there are some things that most people appreciate that Hallie sees as offensive. I groaned as I stretched stiff muscles and popped my back.

"She had better not have left without me." I thought aloud, pulling on the ever-bothersome chain mail and green tunic.

"Why would I leave in my pajamas, dumbass?" Hallie's retort glared out, and I rolled my eyes. Why I ever decided to put up with her I will never know. I watched her moodily gather up a clean set of clothes.

*Hallie's P.O.V.*

I had every right to be pissy, even if Veran thought I was overreacting. My generosity was not to be taken for granted. And the mini heart attack I had was no help to my mood either.

Link just sat there staring at me in my night clothes, and when I turned around he was still sitting there half dressed.

"Are you going to let me dress or what? I have called and thought many things of you, but never did I think you were this perverted." I commented at his inability to get his hide out of my room.

"Why should I move?" He asked defensively, and I glared.

"MY room. You have no business in MY room when I'M getting dressed in MY clothes. It was a privilege to sleep here in MY bed, but you have so lost that right." I pointed out, gesturing around to the respecting items. Link frowned and got up, picked up all of his crud, and grumpily shuffled out of my room.

'Victory!' I thought happily, smiling triumphantly. I had solidly won an argument against Link and he had conceded. All in all, this morning was already a success for me.

'But then of course, I still have the rest of the day to think about, and what Link might think of doing for a comeback.' I thought, trying to make the most of my feelings of awesomeness.

"Hallie, it's time for breakfast and for you to get going!" Veran called crossly. Now _that _made me worried. Veran was angry at me for carrying out my justice on Link. I could just see the smug look on Link's face in my mind. There had to be a way to keep this morning victory alive!

…Unfortunately, there was no possible way to keep it alive, as everyone seemed to be on Link's side on this little event.

"Today is going to be long. At least I don't have to follow him wherever he's going." I told myself, gearing up for the rest of the day. I already figured that Link would make it suck more than it already did.

"Oh well. That's what I get for putting my foot in my mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Link is getting ready for the Lake Bed Temple, Hallie has to deal with him, and we'll see how Hallie's first day of real training goes! Reviews are welcome anytime, if you have any thoughts or ideas that could help, please share! <strong>


	3. Beginning to Function

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've updated this one (a really long while) and I have just enjoyed thoroughly writing this chapter!**

**Hallie and Link are going to bicker some more, and there's going to be some fun stuff going on during the meantime! Hello, Lanayru Spring!**

**This fanfiction is written for fun, not profit. I don't own The Legend of Zelda. **

**I hope everyo****ne enjoys the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Veran gave me a shove out the door with a grumpy farewell, while giving a pleasant "Cheerio!" to Link. I crossed my arms waiting for him to join me out on the pathway.<p>

"Everyone loves Wonderboy! Seriously, I'll be the laughing-stock of the country because I'm _so_ insignificant compared to him." I thought crossly, shifting from one foot to the other in impatience. Link gave one last smile and wave to Veran before she allowed herself to close the door. Link's smile faded into an expression most would call austere. To me, it seemed like a challenge: "How childish can you be, Hallie?" My answer?

"Bring it on, bub." I sounded in my head, squeezing my hands as they were still snuggled in a cross-armed position.

"Hallie, do you honestly think you can survive wearing that?" Link inquired suddenly, and I looked down at myself. It was plain, sure; but it had gotten through some tough fixes in the past!

"Is there a problem with this?" I asked irritated, and Link nodded immediately.

"Say that an arrow is shot at you. What's going to protect you?" He asked, his tone of voice breaching the heights of what I believed 'condescending.' He did, however, have a good point once again.

"No armor. Okay, I get it, but you can't expect me to have armor already. I'm new to this gig." I replied simply, letting my temper drop so I could act civil for once.

"For one, this is not just a 'gig,' it is a quest to save all of Hyrule. Remember that. But anyways, I don't expect you to have any armor that would fit our needs either. So before we set out for the Lanayru Shrine, we're getting you an outfit that works." Link finished, though his smile wasn't mocking this time. I raised a brow and couldn't help but smirk.

"The _man_ is the one who wants to go clothes shopping? That's a switch." I commented, and Link chuckled.

"I guess that's true. Now let's get going before it gets too late. I wouldn't want to give such a heartfelt good-bye to Veran only to show up on her front door again." Link admitted, and I nodded, uncrossing my arms and following him down the street. We went for a ways, looking around at nothing in particular. It was then that I realized that Link had no idea where he was going.

"Well duh, he hasn't spent his whole life here, and he's probably so busy saving Hyrule that he doesn't get to check everything out. Why the hell did I let him take the lead knowing that?" I reflected, and I tapped Link's shoulder.

"What?"

He sounded frustrated.

"Why don't you let me take the reins on this one? I promise I know where I'm going; I've been living here for awhile." I pointed out, and he sighed with a slight smile.

"Right, it was stupid of me to try and find the way when you probably already know." Link admitted lightly, and I nodded with satisfaction. Today was going better than expected.

I led him through the streets, knowing one place I could go that would have what we needed for a relatively low price. I messed with the strap stretching across my chest, the leather smooth to the touch, and felt the sword on my back adjust.

"Do you like fiddling with that?" Link asked, noticing that I hadn't stopped.

"Not really, it's just uncomfortable. You wouldn't know, you're a man." I grumbled uncomfortably, and Link fell silent. We got into West Castle Town and I slowed my pace and turned to a back alley. It may have seemed questionable, but I knew otherwise.

"We're here. Let me find Sanders: he's a friend of Telma's." I instructed quickly, suddenly switching the roles of master and apprentice. Funnily enough, the glint in Link's eyes told me he noticed, but he seemed to go with it anyway.

"Sanders! Are you in here?" I called, walking to the back, leaving Link to look around in the front. A sound of something crashing to the floor echoed from the back and heavy footsteps followed.

"Who's askin'? Oh! Well if it isn't little Hallie. Guess yer not so little anymore, are ye?" Sanders cackled kindly, slapping his hands down on the reception counter once he saw my face. He was a heavier set man, and he had gone bald ages ago, and only made his living in armor and such other things as that. But from the many times he had helped teach me how to repair certain things, and for getting him business often times, I knew he was a hard worker and a good man.

"I guess not." I responded before Link made his way back to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Who's yer buddy?" Sanders asked on cue, and Link blinked when he met eyes with Sanders.

"I'm Link, Hallie's teacher." Link answered politely, but Sanders started laughing.

"You ain't her teacher! Yer both the same age! And little Hallie don't need no teacher, she's the best darn repairman this country's ever seen!" He guffawed, and Link pouted, slightly miffed. I watched with smug gratification.

"Sanders, I believe you have just made my day." I thought giddily, my ego swelling ever so slightly. But I decided that if I wanted Link to buy me armor, I should probably straighten things out.

"He's not a teacher in repair, Sanders. He's teaching me swordsmanship. I'm sure you can hear the whole story from Telma later. But I'm in need of some armor, because we're going out into some danger, you know what I'm saying?" I stated, quieting Sanders down and earning a look of respect and relief from Link. Sanders stood back and stared at the both of us with a frown. Link and I glanced at each other, not knowing what he was exactly doing. Sanders smiled afterwards.

"Well I'll be. Little Hallie's goin' out to save the world. I suppose I could get you some armor. I've been keepin' it safe for ages, after all." Sanders mumbled to himself, though it was loud enough for both Link and I to hear. We both looked kind of stunned as Sanders wandered to his workshop out back.

"Sanders, what does that mean?" I questioned, but he didn't answer. Link and I stood waiting.

"From the sound of things, he's probably got something for you. We should just wait until he finds it." Link suggested, putting a calming hand on my shoulder. I relaxed visibly, though I probably still looked worried.

"How the heck does he already have armor for me?" I mused, pondering just what was going on. Sanders came back out after a few more crashes and a stream of curses out back. He was holding a hanger draped with armor and other articles of clothing.

"Here. This is yours. Just put it on and see how it fits." Sanders ordered, not allowing for me to ask any questions. I took it and met Link's eyes. He seemed about as bamboozled as me.

I went to a back room and pulled the curtain across so I wouldn't be showing myself to anyone who decided to look. I stripped, and put on black leggings that fit to my legs snugly.

"I don't know if I like that." I muttered, myself used to wearing only breeches or something of that sort. Next up was a breastplate of a golden color, with a back-plate connected to it by leather straps on both my sides. Once I fixed the buckles and fit my breasts inside the armor (which was slightly difficult due to awkwardness and the wrap), it fit perfectly. Even the place where the armor curved out for my chest seemed to suit me perfectly. I looked like a woman ready to take some damage for once. The armor was lined with soft fur on the inside, a relief so I wouldn't chafe against it. A chain mail skirt leaked down from the armor I had just put on, the mail ending at mid-thigh. Next was this coat. It was black with golden stitching, and shiny brass buttons down the middle. I buttoned up the torso buttons, around the belt loop area (in which I placed the leather belt of similar design. The coat went to my knees, and the sleeves were to my elbows). Last but not least, I pulled on gauntlets that had metal sheets at the top beneath leather. They looked much like the pair Link employed for himself, though obviously smaller, and the leather was black. I pulled on my normal small boots and walked out for Link and Sanders to see.

"Well, do you think this is enough? I don't know how you did this Sanders, but it fits all too well." I complimented, feeling completely at ease despite the new outfit. When I looked at Link though, he had a funny expression on his face.

*Link's P.O.V.*

Hallie came out from changing, and I can't explain it, but she looks so familiar. People have said such things about my garb, but only because it was worn by the heroes of the past. Hallie isn't the descendant of any hero, as far as I knew. But there she stood, looking like a legend herself.

"You need new boots, kiddo." Sanders commented. Hallie gazed down at her small black boots, wondering what was wrong with them.

"I'm guessing that he means shin guards." I thought, my boots being the same way.

"Hold on, I've got the perfect pair o' them, too." He excused himself, and I decided that I should probably say something instead of stand there looking clueless.

"Hallie, this should work well. You look great," She shot me a dirty expression and I put my hands up defensively.

"No, I meant that you look ready! Stop giving me that!" I yelled indignantly. It wasn't like I said anything dirty!

*Hallie's P.O.V.*

Link is probably one of the biggest boneheads I know. Seriously, "You look great?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I gave him the usual cold shoulder and Sanders came back with a pair of boots that apparently fit whatever need I had. The boots were sort of similar to Link's, but were black and had a golden stitching pattern. The whole outfit definitely wasn't just thrown together willy-nilly, that's for sure.

"Now you two get outta here and start savin' Hyrule." Sanders stated, once I had my new boots on. I protested along with Link.

"We have to pay you! Well, Link has to, anyway. I don't know how the heck you got this stuff but it's probably going to save my life at some point." I protested, and I was surprised to hear that Link agreed with me.

"Even if I don't have enough right now, surely I can pay it off a little at a time-"

"There's no need to pay me if I didn't make it myself." Sanders answered gruffly, and my eyes widened.

"Then where did you get it and why does it fit so well?" I demanded. Sanders sighed with frustration.

"'Twas a pirate's, from long ago! Now ye best be gettin' out of here, as I said before!" Sanders yelled, and Link grabbed my wrist and tugged me along. I did follow, though I kept throwing looks over my shoulder.

"A pirate? The nearest ocean is far beyond Hyrule's borders." Link stated as we headed out to Hyrule field straight from Castle Town. I shrugged.

"He seemed too emotional for it to be archaic like the Wind Waker. I think maybe it belonged to an old friend who has probably already rested her soul. By the way, why aren't we taking horses to the lake? It'll take forever if we go by foot."

"Yes, Link... Tell us why you're so determined to tire all of us out so easily?" A female voice, dripping with satire called from... Link's shadow? I jumped back as his shadow jumped up and took a form. She was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"Before you stutter a question asking what I am, I will answer. My name is Midna, a twili here to help save this pathetic light because you don't deserve the twilight. I mean honestly, Link would be lost without me. After all, he consulted me first before I decided you were good enough to come along with us." This creature spoke, floating right in front of my face with a mischievous smirk.

"I believe you'll be alright with us though; you like to ruffle Link's feathers, so to speak." Midna finished, and I swallowed with slight difficulty. I looked to Link, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Nice to meet you. Mind, I'm still a little surprised. Feel free to be my shadow any time you want. I'm sure being Link's shadow gets boring." I replied, and Midna laughed lightly.

"See? Now lets get going, we have one last shard left to collect. So you know Hallie, you might have bitten off more than you can chew." Midna warned, a strange fire in her eyes with her words.

"I have a big mouth, as we've all seen. I think I'll manage."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me," Midna completed, and went into my shadow instead of Link's.

"So... I'm guessing that she's the one who dragged you into this mess, and not just reading a book, eh?" I shot at Link, who just shrugged once more.

"She's helped me out a lot, and since she likes you so much, she'll probably do a lot more for you." He answered, and I couldn't help but smile at that. It looked like the group I was in would be more towards my favor. Link brushed off my presence and headed towards a group of weeds. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"I don't think our horses are over there." I called forward, but Link bent down and plucked a head from one of the weeds.

"No, but they'll come to us. Come on, try it: it's a cool trick." Link instructed, and I snorted in disbelief, but picked a head as well. Link gave a small count, and blew on the strange grass, allowing for a strange little tune to come forth. I did the same immediately after, yielding the same result.

Nothing happened.

"It was pretty, and quite fascinating, but I still don't see our horses." I commented, watching for our two steeds.

"Stop complaining and learn to wait for once." Link replied, his voice holding withheld anger.

And of course, just to make me look bad and feel like a complete idiot, Epona and Miles came tearing across the field right for us. Link gave me a big grin, and I stuck out my tongue and called him a showoff. We both went to meet the two, which they both stopped before running their respective riders over. Miles sniffed me over, just in case I might be an impostor or something.

"Miles, I don't have any sugar or apples right now," Miles stepped away with disappointment.

"But I'll have some once we get to our destination. What do you say?" I reasoned, and Miles stamped his front left foot in the ground with a soft whinny.

"Good." I nodded, and turned to see Link still standing next to Epona. When I looked at him though, he was staring right back, and jogged over.

"Okay, what's your problem?" I asked with resentment.

"Just making sure you didn't need help up onto your horse!" Link laughed, and I growled and swung my fist out at him. He jumped back smoothly and practically flipped up onto Epona.

"Pointless showoff!" I screeched, but Link seemed proud of my being angry with him. I huffed and sprung up on Miles. I could tell Miles was excited by the way he was shuffling about.

"After you, pompous one!" I called over, and Link mock-bowed with a small smile. He got Epona to bolt off, while I followed, Miles more than happy to keep the pace.

"I hate him, he irks me so much." I thought, glaring at the back of my annoyingly arrogant teacher.

* * *

><p>Lake Hylia was reached by sunset, not a bad time at all, considering the somewhat lengthy lunch break we took.<p>

Link was too busy complaining about his back to really care about anything else at the moment however.

"I don't know why we did that! We could have just warped here, but no!" Link grumbled, rubbing at his back while all of his weapons lay in a pile near the fire at camp. Link turned to me.

"Give me a back rub!" He demanded, and I leaned back in disgust.

"Do I look like a slave to you? It's your own damn fault for riding when you know your eighty pound shield is going to be slamming on your back like that!" I pointed out, and Link stared to the side with embarrassment.

"Ha, look who the fool is now!" I thought happily, but I frowned when I heard Link's next words.

"Please Hallie. I didn't mean to come off as a slave driver, I'm just like that because I'm in pain." He squeezed out, and from the scrunched up look on his face I could tell he really was hurting. As I knelt down next to him, he shot me a smile, though still in pain. It surprised me a little, I guess. It was kind of... dashing? Maybe just a little. I sighed.

"Okay, take your armor off and let me see what I can do. I hope you know I don't massage people for a living, so don't expect anything fantastic." I warned, but Link was already struggling to get everything off. I let my hand slap lightly over my face to hide my smile. Through my fingers, I could see how focused he was, jerking in pain with a hiss but not letting it stop him. Eventually, he had his tongue sticking out, a sign of his increased focus. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the comical sight. Link heard it and looked at me questioningly.

"You look so goofy like that! Why don't you let me help you?" I inquired, but I stepped over to him and got him to take off his gauntlets so he would be able to take off his tunic and armor easier. Link turned pink in embarrassment for having forgotten such a simple thing. I helped him get his armor off until he was left with only his white undershirt.

"Okay, lay down on your stomach and just relax." I told him, which he did with a few grunts of pain. I put my hands on his back and started to rub.

"This is probably the strongest back I've ever felt." I analyzed, and couldn't help but gaze at Link's broad shoulders.

"Just pretend it isn't Link..." I commanded of myself, but his ridiculous hat was still perched on his head and every time I looked at it, I thought of him and eventually I just tore it off of his head and threw it onto the pile of his stuff.

"Why did you take my hat off?" Link's question floated to my ears. He wasn't angry about it, seeing as he was getting his back rubbed, but he was slightly curious, I could hear that.

"Uh... It was in the way and sort of distracting." Kind of the truth. It was also obstructing my view of his shoulders, but I'd never admit to that.

"Oh." He replied lazily. I suppose I'm glad I'm doing a good job at comforting him.

"At least he'll stop complaining after this." I speculated, and Link cheered suddenly.

"I feel much better now! You can let up Hallie. Thank you for that." Link chirped, getting up and sitting in front of me cross-legged. I got off of my knees to sit the same way and Link beamed at me.

"So, we've got some time before the both of us are really truly tired. Why don't we try out that hookshot of yours?" Link suggested, and I nodded. It took a moment, but Link strapped everything back on, explaining that surprise attacks weren't common to him, but he didn't ever take the chance.

"So obviously, it won't work on stone, but it should work on plants and wood." I explained, and Link nodded as we went around the lake to find a good spot to start training.

"Look, there's some vines all across this wall. You can try your hand at it here." Link hinted, and I nodded. I brought the hookshot out and gripped it with my right hand, my pointer finger in charge of the trigger. I aimed at the wall of thick vines, and pulled. The hook sped out, the chain following it without slowing down. I felt my arm jerk in that direction, and extreme pain. I yelped as I was pulled towards the vine, flying off while my arm, especially around my shoulder, burned in excruciating pain. I gripped the vines once I slammed into them and whimpered slightly. I couldn't really feel my right arm, except for the storm of torment of course.

"Hallie, let go, I'll catch you, you're not that far up!" Link exclaimed, and he didn't sound all that far away, so I hesitantly let go. I dropped for a few seconds, but before I could start to panic, I collided with what I hoped to be Link, who let out a grunt and breathlessly fell to the ground, breaking my fall.

"You owe me another back rub for this." He muttered, but began laughing despite himself.

"You should have seen the look on your face Hallie, that was hilarious!" Link chimed, his laughter making me glare potently.

"Shut up! Link seriously, I think something is wrong with my arm!" I shouted, half in ire and half in torment. Link quieted down and gave me skeptical look.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, and I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. It hurt really badly. Link finally looked concerned.

"My right arm..." I sobbed, and he gathered me up into his arms while standing. If I wasn't hurting, I'd probably be somewhat impressed that he managed it.

"Link, where are we going?" I rasped, coughing because of the crying.

"The Lanayru Spring is here, remember? It will help with the pain, and then I can fix you up as much as possible." Link answered, and he sounded guilty.

"Okay." I ended, not feeling like saying anything to rid him of any guilt. Let him worry about me he deserves it for laughing at me.

Link ran around the entire lake to get to the Lanayru Spring, but we got there. He hadn't stopped to rest at all, just kept charging ahead like a bull.

Once inside the cavern, everything brightened, and a giant serpent appeared, golden and white, holding a bright orb of light in its mouth.

"Young hero... Do you require assistance?" The serpent asked slowly and gracefully, if anything can speak gracefully, that is.

"This is my apprentice. We were training and I think her arm is broken." Link replied, setting me down on a broad rock platform that jutted out in front of the serpent. I'm guessing that this was the spirit of light, Lanayru.

"Leave her with me... You still have many things to accomplish in the Lake Bed..." Lanayru settled, and Link started to protest until Midna switched to Link's shadow. She probably couldn't come out in front of the light spirit.

"Link, I'll be okay. You go get that shard thingy you were talking about at lunch today." I uttered, breathing heavily still. Link and Midna had filled me completely on what exactly we were trying to accomplish, thankfully leaving me out of the dark.

"Hallie, I can't just leave you like this..." Link tried to reason, but I held my hand up (left, seeing as the right is kind of out of commission).

"Yes you can. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back and we can start training for real. Lanayru said he would take care of me, and I trust him, don't you?" I inquired, and Link was taken aback.

"Well, yeah... Fine, Hallie. Wait here and stay out of trouble. Let yourself heal. I'll be back before you know it!" Link fare-welled, standing after lightly patting my cheek. He ran out and I turned to face Lanayru.

"Hello." I greeted. Lanayru's eyes held amusement.

"... Hello... Do not worry... The young hero is strong... And from what I see here... He is very attached to you..." Lanayru returned, and I felt my face go red.

"For a light spirit, you sure have some weird thoughts." I retorted, and I could hear Lanayru laugh quietly. I smiled. Soon, the pain began to fade away as Lanayru poured spring water over me.

... -Third P.O.V.- ...

While Hallie sat sleeping off the exhaustion of the day, Lanayru pondered the hero's actions when he left. The light spirit couldn't help but feel somewhat jovial.

"That farewell... Was more for occasions between lovers... than between mater and apprentice..." Lanayru said aloud, and Hallie sat up groggily.

"Did you say something, Mr. Lanayru?" She asked, and Lanayru told her to return to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, great job Hallie! Just for your information, Hallie dislocated her shoulder AND broke her arm. Ouch. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Feel free to review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update sooner than six months this time!<strong>


	4. Navi's Understudy

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of "Apprentice!" **

**This chapter has a lot of new concepts in it, so be prepared! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, or has put this story to their favor. My mind is blown with how much time this story takes.**

**I'm playing through Twilight Princess right now, though I'm only in Goron Mines right now (mostly because I have been playing Ocarina of Time). But I beat Ocarina of Time and now I can get more inspiration from Twilight Princess! yay!**

**This chapter is shorter than the others, and most chapters will probably be like that in the future. They won't be any shorter than this chapter though, I can guarantee that!**

**Now, let's get going!**

* * *

><p>Hallie sat outside the Lanayru Spring cave, just looking out over the water and how calm and peaceful it was. She sighed, bored out of her mind.<p>

"At least if Link was here, I would have someone to yell at." She grumbled, laying back to stare at the clouds. Birds chirped and bees buzzed around flowers, blissfully unaware of the catastrophic events that were plaguing the country.

Hallie couldn't help but think of home. Her real home.

"You cannot deceive me... Farona Hallstatt..." Lanayru called to her, and she twisted around in surprise. She hadn't heard her last name spoken in years, much less her real first name, though she would not, and could not forget.

"I'm not trying to deceive anybody, nobody's ever asked before, that's all." Hallie squeezed out, trying to retain her cool. Lanayru's faint laugh followed.

"If that's what you feel like saying... So be it... Perhaps you should at least try to work on your skills with the hookshot..." Lanayru advised, and Hallie grunted rolling her eyes with disdain.

"Are you really... so adverse to training?" Lanayru questioned, and Hallie felt her face heat up in shame.

"No, I just don't want to embarrass myself again." She admitted, but try all she could to tune him out, Lanayru still got her to listen.

"Trial and error is a vital part of life..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I guess I'm still a little disappointed that the Wind Waker won't work for me. But I really don't feel like breaking my arm again." Hallie replied, retrieving her hookshot and setting it on her lap to stare at.

"I will heal you again if necessary." Lanayru answered, and Hallie frowned deeply. There was no way for her to win an argument with a light spirit (especially one who had figured out her origin).

"Oh fine, but don't you dare get angry with me when I drag myself back here bitching and moaning about the pain." Hallie gave concession.

"Farona Hallstatt... that is no way to speak to a light spirit..."

"We both know that you really don't care, so lets drop the subject before it becomes a real disaster, shall we?" Hallie suggested spitefully. Lanayru didn't answer, but she caught his vibes of amusement. Hallie wasn't very enthused. At all.

"Stupid..." She muttered, but dared not continue to rant lest she finally pushed Lanayru past his line of patience.

Hallie ran around and back to the wall covered with vines. She glared at the spot where she had met with pain, the vines still a little torn up and crumpled.

"I'm ready for you now, wall of doom! I'm going to make Link jealous!" Hallie told the wall. A breeze went past, making the leaves of the vines rustle. Hallie's eyes narrowed, seeing it as a a response of challenge.

Hallie rapidly brought up the hookshot and pulled the trigger, and braced herself for being pulled to the wall. Hallie surprised herself by not dislocating her shoulder and though she still got some scratches from the vines, she was unhurt as she gripped the wall.

"HA! You have been defeated wall! Success is mine, and I didn't even get any help from Link!" Hallie cheered, and carefully tucked the hookshot away so she could begin climbing for the ledge above. After scraping her way to the top, she sat on the cliff proudly, looking out over the lake.

"You have done well, Farona..." Lanayru congratulated, making Hallie stamp her foot in frustration.

"Stop calling me that! I stopped going by that name for a reason and I don't want people asking questions!"

"There is no shame in being of the house of... Hallstatt..." Lanayru answered, and Hallie shook her head sadly.

"Yes there is," She muttered. She gazed up at the sky.

"Me."

* * *

><p>Link stopped, sat, and rested himself for a moment. The temple was huge, and the design seemed to be utterly impossible because it was <em>under a flippin' lake! <em>But of course, there he sat, just about ready to wrap things up. He had no idea what kind of monster guarded the final Fused Shadow, but he couldn't wait to return to the surface and to the warm light of day.

"Midna, do you think Hallie is okay?" Link inquired, mostly because he had nothing else to really think about. As well as experiencing sunlight once more, he looked forward to finally training Hallie with the sword.

"You should be busy worrying about yourself, fishboy." Was her answer, and Link groaned and wiped his face tiredly. He never got a break from Midna's bullying, but he guessed that Midna probably was checking on Hallie at that moment.

"Of course," He thought.

"She'll probably keep me in suspense." Link sighed and stood with a stretch.

"I'd better get going before anyone thinks I'm in trouble down here." Link concluded, made his way down the staircase and pulling out his clawshot. It was his new weapon he had found within the dungeon, and he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hallie is going to be so jealous." He thought contentedly, and took aim for the pylon nearest the door to the monster that held the final Fused Shadow.

* * *

><p>After having trained some more on different types of things with her hookshot, Hallie was now expert with the weapon, and she was sure that Link would be impressed. She sat at her base camp in front of the fire, Miles and Epona laying behind her. Hallie leaned back and rested herself against Miles. The night was pleasant and everything seemed to be going well.<p>

"And if something was wrong, Midna would probably come and find me. No problems here. Just us and the stars." Hallie muttered happily, glad to have some quiet time away from Link and Lanayru. As much as the Light Spirit was trying to help, Hallie just wanted to be on her own for a little while. Just the way she was always used to it being.

There was a rumble beneath her, a tremble that almost didn't seem natural. Hallie sat up and braced herself, trying to calm the horses along with her own nerves. Earthquakes weren't out of the question, seeing as Death Mountain is an active volcano, but it wasn't usually so violent.

"It's like I can feel some type of energy coming from the ground and the water. It seems like it's leaving." Hallie analyzed aloud, and the rumbling stopped shortly. Hallie stood and looked around. Everything was untouched, and now seemed more peaceful and relaxed than before.

"I hope that means that Link proved successful, and that this isn't just the calm before the storm." Halie murmured, before hearing a strange sound come from behind. She turned, pulling out her sword (she had practiced a little with that too: though she figured that her balance was off, she felt she could fend off some weaker opponents. Assembling before her was a figure, a familiar one. His identity was proved when the hat came into view. It was blue and had a different design, but there was no mistaking...

"Hi Hallie! Did you miss me or what?" Link asked, looking proud, confident and... unscathed?

"Yeah, whatever. Shouldn't you be a little more banged up?" Hallie asked crossing her arms, assuming a normal annoyed position she used mostly around Link.

"Nope, I'm completely healed! Trust me, I was a little worse for wear after that battle. Seriously, there was this giant fish under there in this giant temple. I wish you could've seen it, it was kind of pretty." Link rambled, making hand motions to emphasize. Hallie raised an eyebrow at his excitement and listened while he finished his narrative.

"- and anyways, we have to go visit Lanayru quick, and we'll see where to go from there." Link finished, grabbing Hallie's arm and dragging her towards the nearby spring.

"Hey! I can walk by myself you know! This arm was just healed, I don't want it broken again!" Hallie snarled, snatching it away.

"Glad to see your attitude hasn't changed." Link responded sarcastically, and they made their way in.

Unfortunately, what greeted them was not the Light Spirit. Instead, there stood a man with strange clothing to Hallie's eyes. Link shoved himself in front of Hallie and drew his sword as the figure turned around.

"Hello hero. Been quite the busy bee, haven't you? You have even got yourself a little straggler to weigh you down. Why don't we see what you've been collecting, hm?" Zant stated, and held up his hand. An orb grew in his palm, crackling with magic and bursting towards Link and Hallie. Both were blown back, and the realm of Twilight returned around them.

"Farona Hallstatt... I shall guard you with _this form._" Lanayru voiced in Hallie's mind, before she conked out.

Zant pulled Midna out of hiding, where she floated, restrained by Zant's strange and dark power.

"Dear little Midna, did you think you could outwit me? I am the King of Twilight." Zant proclaimed, striding up to Midna and lifting the mask over his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"You should have known better." He muttered with a smirk, and leaned back.

"I'll never bow to you! You're not my king at all!" Midna snapped back, but gasped as the Fused Shadows she and Link had collected appeared around her.

"And you were going to try and prove it with this ancient, useless power? Your mockings of me have really hit home, Midna." Zant retorted, waving them away. Link had woken up in that time, shaking his head as he was in wold form again. He focused immediately on Zant, forgetting about Hallie in the heat of the moment. Zant noticed and brought up his hands with something when Link charged at him, fangs bared.

"Link!" Midna called worriedly as a fragment of Zant's magic seeped into Link's forehead, blowing the hero-wolf away and unconscious.

"Zant, leave him alone!" Midna demanded angrily, trying to draw attention away from him and Hallie. Midna had seen the frail form Hallie was now in, and knew that if Zant wanted to they would all be obliterated. Distraction was her best bet. It seemed to work.'

"You, protecting creatures from the light world that are far beneath us? You know, you can't become one of them. You belong with me." Zant hissed slyly, and Midna glared potently, still struggling against the holds.

"Well, if you're so bound and determined to stay on their side, why don't we try a little experiment to see if you really do belong in the light?" Zant declared, and snapped his fingers, disappearing along with the twilight. Midna could not escape however, and Lanayru sprang up with a fierce, blinding light. Midna screamed as Lanayru's powerful attack decimated her.

Link woke up with urges from the apologetic light spirit. Midna was draped on his back, hardly breathing and pale. Hallie's voice floated to his ears not long after.

"What happened back there? Who was that guy? Why am I floating above the ground? And- HOLY CRAP A WOLF!" Hallie screeched, dashing about wildly... although she wasn't really on legs. Thin, frail looking wings supported her back and a soft light the color orange surrounded her being, making her look like a floating, glowing puffball in Link's eyes. Hallie, is indeed, a fairy.

"Please, Blue-eyed hero and apprentice, I have done much wrong here. The only way to save her is to take her to Princess Zelda. I am sorry, but Zant's magic has rendered you unable to return to human form. Perhaps the Princess will know how to assist. Now please, hurry!" Lanayru instructed, and Link turned to Hallie, who was freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I'M A FAIRY AND YOU'RE A WOLF AND MIDNA'S PRACTICALLY DEAD!" She shouted, waving about, though her voice was more like a chorus of small tinkling bell-like sounds (A/N:think Tatl from Majora's Mask). Link growled.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, now can we get a move on? Midna is running out of time!" He barked, and Hallie swallowed any and all comebacks to focus on helping Midna. She floated over to Link and both speedily headed out for Castle Town, and ultimately, Hyrule Castle to see Princess Zelda.

Hallie swallowed with difficulty (somehow) and remembered the last time she had met Princess Zelda. It had been long before any of these tragic events, back to when Hallie was Farona Hallstatt.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like? I felt that I wanted something different, a twist if you will. Hallie isn't an animal (too cliche), so I made her Navi's understudy (hence the chapter title)!... Okay, just joking about that, but Hallie DOES have the annoying yelling part down! Oh, and what of her true name, Farona Hallstatt? Any ideas on what that means? Well, I guess her first name is a little obvious, but I bet NONE of you can guess! But then again, if you could, it wouldn't be a very suspenseful plot, now would it? All that and more is to come in the next chapters of this story!<strong>

**If you feel like humoring me with insight, constructive criticism, or even a little message to push me to update, it would be much appreciated. I take pride on answering all reviews (if you are not anonymous), and I believe it takes some class to answer each and every single one. So go ahead, send a message my way, and if you ARE anonymous and would like to leave a review and want me to answer, give a name (nothing like putting 'ksdfyugasjd' or something like that) that I can post in the Author Note at the beginning! It'll be loads of fun, I don't mind doing it at all! Well, with that said, I'll see everyone later! Well... You know what I mean!**


	5. Take Your Place

**New chapter! This one is kinda serious, not the funniest I've ever written. **

**And there's a huge change. Really big. But it won't be the whole story, as you'll see.**

**And Hallie still won't receive any awesome powers because of it. Nope, nada. **

**This story is for fun and not profit. I am not being a pirate and making money off of Nintendo illegitimately. **

**:D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Farona Hallstatt and Link the Hero, please forgive me. I have transported you as far as I could. Please, take your friend to the Princess of Destiny…" Lanayru pleaded, his voice fading out. It was nighttime and rain began to pour down, the sound cutting through Midna's heavy breathing. The light spirit had graciously warped them away at the last moment, saving the two a lot of time. Link's ears twitched at the sound of the foreign name.<p>

"Farona Hallstatt? What was he talking about?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Hallie twinkled forward grumpily.

"I'll tell you later. Weren't you the one who wanted us to hurry? How are we getting into the castle anyway? I'm pretty sure we can't just knock on the door and say 'Hey, we need to see the princess, even though he's a vicious looking wolf and I'm just an orb of peachy goodness!'" Hallie posed angrily, flying hurriedly beside Link's head as he darted onto the path towards Castle Town.

"Even if we were human, we couldn't knock on the door. Zant has the castle under siege. As to how we're getting in, Telma told me once that there was a path leading to the castle through sewers." Link growled, and shot off towards a bulblin in the path. Hallie stayed back and watched in wonder.

"Is it just me or is he used to this?" Hallie muttered uncomfortably. Once Link was done, he didn't look back or wait for her, so Hallie struggled to catch up. Muttering curses under her breath, of course.

"This is all that guy's fault. From Link's reaction, that must've been Zant. I'm gonna clobber him the next time I see him, because this is unacceptable! Look at me! All I seem to be able to do is float around and yell! How useful is THAT?" Hallie stormed in her thoughts, the color of her surrounding light earning a tinge of pale pink to it.

"You're really good at fighting as a wolf." Hallie commented once she was next to Link again. He grunted, his focus unwavering. Hallie drifted back to Midna.

"At least you know it's me and Link taking care of you." Hallie pointed out, and despite her pain Midna managed to give a small smile.

"I'd almost... think that was... a bad thing..." Midna answered, and Hallie gave a hollow giggle.

"Yeah... We'll work on that in the future."

The run through Castle Town was interesting, to say the least. People Hallie recognized from her everyday life were suddenly screaming and pointing and running away from her... Well, it was Link, but the two were basically bound at this point.

"Telma's not gonna recognize us. How are we getting into that passage if the tunnel entrance is inside the bar?" Hallie asked as they turned the corner onto the alley of the bar.

"I don't know. You ask too many questions." Link growled at her again, and before the two could argue anymore, Telma's cat approached them.

"Hello, Louise." Hallie ventured to greet, and the cat nodded.

"Hello Hallie. And you are Link, I suppose. I don't know why you two look like that, but there's no way they're going to let you into the bar." Louise stated matter-of-factly. Midna weakly shifted herself so she could see the cat.

"Please... Princess... Zelda..." She whispered before collapsing onto Link's back once more.

"Louise, I know you're a smart cat and I find this whole encounter as strange as you do, but we need to get to the castle." Hallie elaborated on Midna's plea hurriedly, as Midna's breathing seemed to get worse.

"The passageway, you mean? There is a way, up here!" Louise informed, and jumped up a bunch of crates to another opening to Telma's bar that Hallie had never noticed before. She floated up to flutter next to Louise while they waited for Link to make his way up.

"Hurry, you two! You'll have to be quiet so the humans don't notice you." Louise advise and ushered us into the opening. Hallie kept her mouth shut for fear of her bell-like voice attracting attention. She kept close to Link and Midna to block out the light she emanated. Link had to make his way around pots on ledges and crossed many tightropes strung about. It was most rewarding when they reached the tunnel opening. Link jumped into a room. It was filled with gold and other miscellaneous jewels.

"Okay, now this is weird. WHOA, LOOK OUT FOR THAT GHOST THINGY!" Hallie warned, flitting away as Link pounced at the creature. Something that Hallie had to guess was its soul rose out of it as it lay on the ground, and Link ripped it away.

"What the hell was that?" Hallie asked, but the answer did not come from Link.

"Oooh... A pretty fairy and a doggy... Please help me. I once wished to be very rich and this witch turned me into solid gold. Even my cat is frozen on my head. If you beat 20 of those poes and take their souls than maybe I can be free again! But for finding me and taking on this task, I'll open the underground pathway for you. It goes to the castle!" Some solid gold man babbled, and a random treasure chest popped open.

"And why would we do that for you? You'd probably just turn right back around and be selfish and greedy again! See, this is why I hate money!" Hallie grouched, but Link snorted and jumped down into the chest.

"Hey!" Hallie yelled indignantly, and flew in after him.

After dropping into a stream of water, Link and Hallie made their way to a dry, archaic cavern that resembled castle-like structure.

"This is unbelievable. This was beneath the town the entire time and look how huge it is!" Hallie muttered in awe. There were bulblins scattered about the cavern, so of course Link had to take care of them. There were also Skulltulas. And Hallie had bad memories of spiders from her childhood.

"Link, how can you even bite those things? They're disgusting and vile and just... bleh." Hallie chattered, trying to keep the mood somewhat cheerful for Midna's sake. Eventually however, Link raptly knew where he was going, and Hallie had to guess that he'd been there before.

"So... Where are we?" Hallie questioned as Link moved himself across a tightrope on the broken staircase.

"Where do you think? This is the dungeon of Hyrule Castle." He barked, and Hallie bobbed herself in understanding.

"Here, let me distract that guy over there so you can get across safely."

"Sounds like a good plan. Be careful." Link answered, and Hallie flew off and started to buzz around the bulblin's head. It grunted and snarled, but was too slow and stupid to hit Hallie, who was all the while mocking him.

"You're slower than a snail caught in molasses!" Hallie jeered, having successfully gotten the bulblin's back to Link, who finally got across. Hallie jerked herself up an instant before Link attacked. This pattern continued until the top of the staircase was reached. Out the door and onto the roof they went.

"Ah, I see it now. Though if I didn't I'd be a total moron." Hallie thought, taking in the stormy sight of the castle. Link began heading out towards a certain tower, Hallie faithfully keeping close. The wind was blustering too strongly for her to fly properly. Midna slowly shifted her hand.

"Hallie... I won't let you go..." She muttered, and Hallie squeezed into her hand unsure.

Midna was strong despite her condition however, and once inside the tower Link raced up the stairs and into the room at the top. Hallie floated out of Midna's grasp and flew right up to the princess.

"A fairy?" The princess questioned, but turned to see Midna and Link. Alarmed, the princess knelt on the floor next to them.

"Midna, what happened?"

"Please... Help them... regain their forms... Zelda..." Midna requested up front, though her stength finally ran out and she dropped to the floor, sliding off of Link.

"Midna!" Hallie called worriedly and Zelda's eyes snapped to her in recognition.

"Farona, is that you?" Zelda inquired slowly, and Hallie flew back shyly and with shame.

"Yes..." Hallie answered quietly, but Zelda knew that time was of the essence.

Zelda ran her hand over Link and Hallie, the Triforce glowing on the back of it.

"He is bound by a magic that I cannot break. But there is a way: In the sacred grove of Faron Woods, there is a blade. It is one that evil may never touch, and will surely dispel the curse on you. I believe Farona's form depends on Link's. That is your name, correct?" Zelda analyzed, and Link nodded, wagging his tail slightly.

"Link... You can get there by yourself, can't you?" Midna asked, her voice unnaturally quiet.

"But Midna..." Hallie trailed off, her light taking on a tinge of pale blue.

"Zelda... Please... Will you show them how to get to the Mirror of Twilight?" Midna whispered afterwards, and Zelda's eyes widened as she gasped. After a few moments, Zelda regained her composure.

"Midna, I think I realize now just who and what you are. All of these mistakes that we have made in the Light... The mistakes I've made... You're paying for them. I hope you can forgive me, and please take this gift..." Zelda said, bringing up her hand with the Triforce symbol. Light began to surround Midna and she began to float off the ground. Midna gasped and looked about wildly trying to figure out what Zelda was doing. She seemed to realize as her strength was restored.

"No! Link, stop her!" Midna cried, but Zelda began to fade out with a sad smile.

Before she completely disappeared, Zelda gave a quick glance to Hallie.

"Take your place." The princess whispered to her. Hallie gasped in surprise but didn't reply. Hallie understood fully what Zelda meant.

Once she was gone, the air was still and Midna landed, fully healed, on her feet.

"Thank you Zelda for your gift... Though I did not want it..." Midna whispered, and Hallie was drooping sadly. Midna noticed and returned to her somewhat spunky self.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I never got to apologize..." Hallie replied, and if she were human, tears would be pouring down her face.

"For what, exactly? Now would be a good time to explain." Link pointed out, but Midna shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous here. Let's get out of the castle. We'll warp." Midna ordered, and the three dissipated thanks to Midna's magic.

Once outside on Castle Town in Hyrule Field, Hallie was about to go into her explanation when a loud and strange searing sound came from the castle. A menacing golden yet dark barrier placed itself around the castle. Link began to growl, Hallie gave out a loud curse that no child should hear nor repeat, and Midna clenched her fist and glared. But attention finally went back to Hallie.

"Now lets hear it. Why did Zelda call you 'Farona' and what place are you taking?" Midna asked, and Link sat waiting for the fairy to reply. Hallie floated about silently before gathering up her courage.

"Not that I really want to say, but... Link, do you remember when you were about to uncover that dress in my apartment?"

"Yeah..."

"That dress is a family heirloom of the Hallstatt Family, a line of nobility that is directly linked to the Royal Family. Many generations ago, a prince created his own family line that would become the Hallstatt family. My family's legacy is of warriors and knights, and were the fief lords of Faron Woods. My family ruled over the forest, but I don't know what has become of it now..." Hallie explained.

"Why don't you know?" Midna questioned, leaning forward on Link's back in interest.

"I ran away after my father died in a terrible accident... I wanted nothing to do with nobility ever again. But now I suppose that's gone out the window... Anyways, Hallstatt is the name closest to the Royal family, as I've said. What Zelda meant by taking my place was... ah... Whenever the line that Princess Zelda is in ends, the Hallstatt family is supposed to take the last name of Hyrule and take over..."

"But Zelda is gone!" Link exclaimed jumping up.

"And that means..." Midna muttered in surprise.

"You're the new Princess of Hyrule!" Both said at the same time. Hallie shook around rapidly.

"That may be technically true, but... I don't want it. I'll even revert to Farona Hallstatt, just don't call me princess. We've got to save Zelda because she's the true ruler." Hallie chimed sincerely.

"You're right Hallie. It's okay." Midna shushed gently and Hallie finally got her orange color back.

"So you're Farona now?" Link inquired lightly, to see if it was okay.

"I've always been Farona Halstatt, Link. Though I guess I'm Farona Hyrule until we save Zelda. I'm still your apprentice though, which means I can still annoy the crap out of you."

"That sounds like the girl I know. Let's go... Farona. You know, I'm not going to treat you any differently right?"

"I should hope so. If you started getting sentimental on me I would smack you."

"Watch it or I'll call you princess."

"No one will understand you."

"The animals will. Not to mention it'll get on your nerves."

"True enough. I hate you."

"Good to know. Now Midna, how about we warp to Faron Woods?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

And though Farona had just come to terms with her real name and weight on her shoulders, she was not yet ready to reveal why she ran away in the first place. However, she was deeply grateful to Link especially for treating her the same way. In her eyes, he had become just a little more tolerable.

"Farona...? Farona! You sure aren't used to your name, are you?" Link called, finally getting her attention.

"Well excuse me, I haven't been called that in nearly seven years! And if you know the ancient stories of the Hero of Time, you'll know that that's quite a long time!" Farona lectured, but Midna rolled her eyes and began to warp them away so Farona would lose her train of thought and cease her argument.

"Those two are going to be such a hassle." Midna thought to herself, but couldn't help but grin as the three arrived and Farona began to complain about her lost train of thought.

"What a hassle."

* * *

><p><strong>A pretty big switch that seems a little big for so early in the story, but I reckon that this story isn't going to have a giant volume of chapters either. It's quality, not quantity. And as we all know, Zelda does come back, so Farona won't rule over Hyrule. At all. Except for the fiefdom thing. But that's different and will be addressed more at a later date.<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	6. I Believe in Fairies and My Apprentice

**Hello everyone! It feels good to be updating this story! It's a fun chapter, filled with verbal abuse between Link and Farona (as always). **

**I don't own anything except for Farona and everyone at Hallstatt Bailey and all of that.**

**To Cassie99 and Dancer21: Thank you! Here's your new chapter, fresh from my mind! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're going into my neck of the woods now." Farona joked, laughing slightly at her pun. It is truth after all: Faron Woods is her home. Hallstatt Bailey was deep in the forest, beyond the trails Link knew through Faron Woods.<p>

"Your humor leaves much to be desired, I'm afraid." Midna drawled from her position on Link's back. Link sniffed around, keeping alert for any enemies that might pop up.

"I wasn't going for a standing ovation. Seriously, I wonder if anyone is still at the bailey. I mean, I'm the fief lord now." Farona pondered aloud, feeling nostalgic about their surroundings. It had taken a few days of dodging people and even a few battles, but the forest finally hid them and sheltered them. Who would be wary of a wolf in the forest? People truly a part of the woods would know that a lone wolf is no threat compared to the pack.

"I've never been to Hallstatt Bailey. My teacher and the mayor went sometimes, but I never got the chance to. They don't really stand out in our affairs." Link commented and Midna yawned in response.

"Well, since their dear little duchess left, there was no one to take care of things. Unless of course there was someone else." Midna hinted and Farona sighed.

"My mom died along with the younger brother I was supposed to have in an outbreak of the Fire. I was two, and from then on I was raised as the heir and like a boy by my father." Farona explained, turning pale blue to represent her sadness.

"That explains a lot." Link grumbled, and Farona turned bright red.

"You shut up! I had to learn how to be a lady too! But metalwork and archery are far more practical than court manners and landing a noble husband!" Farona screeched, causing Midna to stick a finger lazily in her ear. Link's ears perked up despite this. He glanced at Farona with interest.

"Archery? You can draw a bow?"

"Yeah, and I bet I could shoot your sorry ass from a thousand miles away!" Farona snarled, steam emanating from her tiny glowing form.

"Calm down, I was just curious. I didn't mean to offend, _your highness._" Link teased, making Farona dart for his head so she could start hitting it. Midna gently caught her before she could do so and she struggled to get away.

"Stop it Midna he deserves it!" Farona screeched and Midna peered closely at her.

"I never noticed you in there before. I thought you were just a puff ball with wings. But now I see it's just you in a weird dress with wings."

"Doesn't change the fact that she has a big mouth." Link added, making Farona curse him loudly. Though Farona began to turn back into her normal orange color due to Midna's observation.

"Yeah, it's really tough being tiny like this. This dress or whatever is more of a drape on my shoulders."

"It looks nice." Midna complimented shortly, not wanting to have to deal with Farona if she started to whine about her appearance any more.

"I don't care about that: it's impractical, is all." Farona stated, and Midna nearly slid off Link's back with laughter.

"Don't you ever think like the woman you are?" Midna asked cheekily and Farona turned rosy pink in embarrassment.

"Sometimes I do..." She mumbled, but lit up yellow when she sensed a separate presence. It had a familiar feeling and Farona sighed.

"More bokoblins. Did they run over the forest or something? I don't remember so many. I mean, there was one tribe in here when I was little and they weren't fighters. In any case, you'd better watch out, they're around the corner." Farona informed, flying over so she could confuse her enemy. It may be dangerous, but it was useful and that was one of the only things Farona could do.

Link leaped at the ogre-like creatures and bit at their throats until they were all dead laying in a pool of their own blood.

"I know I've asked this before, but doesn't the fact that you practically bite their heads off a little reviling to you?" Farona questioned with disgust as they moved on.

"You know my answer so I'm not gonna repeat it. Besides, we're here." Link replied with a snort. Farona looked around silently.

"I know this place. The bailey was built to protect the Forest Temple and the Sacred Forest Grove."

"The Sacred Forest Grove?"

"Yeah, I used to fly over on a cucco and play there all the time. My dad hated it when I went missing for the afternoon but hey, he couldn't get me." Farona informed, chuckling at the memory.

"Sounds fascinating. If you'll excuse me, I've got to help Link because he can't seem to focus on a jump by himself." Midna answered with a yawn, and flew over to the natural platform made by the giant ancient tree that held the temple. Farona followed as Link jumped a few platforms over a harrowing fall with ease. A few tightrope walks and jumps later, there was a weird rock that gave a whistling tune. Farona kept flying ahead, nearly leaving Link behind as he sat down at the rock and listened.

Midna called out to her in time and Farona floated back with an annoyed grumble.

"What is he doing now?"

"These rocks apparently call to some old spirit that has been teaching him swordplay."

"Sounds wonderful."

Midna shrugged and the two girls waited for Link to finish howling some odd tune. Midna didn't seem to see it, but Farona did. A golden wolf appeared before Link and the howling stone, making what could be assumed to be directions before trotting off. Midna and Link got back to what they were doing to forge ahead on the path but Farona watched the golden wolf trot away. Before he faded out of sight, the image of a green tunic-clad blonde man with a floppy green hat showed with the wolf. His hair was far more golden than the Link she knew, but otherwise they looked about the same. From the back, anyways.

"Farona, why is it that you seem to space out at the most inconvenient times? Let's go!" Link called to her before turning and moving on. Farona glanced back and forth between Link and where the wolf had disappeared.

"Does Link know he's being trained by a past hero?" She wondered to herself, speedily racing forward to catch up with her teacher. Speaking of training...

"You know, I haven't learned a lot from you, 'master.' Where the hell are all those teachings you were supposed to give me for my trouble?" Farona demanded, deciding to throw back the 'other Link' problem for later.

"Seeing as I'm a wolf and you're a fairy, I don't think we'd get much accomplished. How does that sound to you?" Link growled.

"Well, I think it's an excuse. You could be sharing with me your boundless words of wisdom."

"Pfft, if he had any." Midna snorted, making Farona glow an even brighter orange.

"Thank you Midna! You're the best!"

"I know."

"Okay, enough of making fun of me. I've got some howling to do." Link growled and sat before another whistling rock. It had a different tune from before and Farona recognized it.

"Princess Zelda loves this song!" She peeped and Midna gave her a sidelong glance.

"You two have known each other for awhile, haven't you?"

"We visited the castle frequently when I was a kid. Zelda was one of my good friends until I ran off." Farona answered while Link closed his eyes and listened. While he howled, Farona hummed the tune herself. When all was done, the air was still and quiet. Until a trumpet song soared through the air. Farona and Link searched for the source while Midna just settled herself on Link's back.

A strange creature dropped down from the trees and giggled. He held up his horn and blew a random note. Leaves spouted from the bell and the creature ran off.

"What was that?" Link questioned as he made to follow him.

"A Skullkid. I thought there weren't any left. There are tons of stories about how they used to roam around this forest and guide lost children into the darkness of the woods. Those children would then become Skullkids too. There haven't been any that I knew of since the era of the Hero of Time!" Farona rambled as they ran into some type of puppet monster.

"If I ever said you weren't useful, I formally retract that statement." Link complimented before lashing out with a snarl. Farona bobbed around them to distract them. After they were done, Farona turned sunshine yellow.

"You mean that? In that case, thank you!" Farona replied, her color making Link blink as he stared at her. He gave a wolfish grin and all raced to catch up with the skullkid.

The skullkid led them through the forest and though they had to get through his seemingly endless amount of puppet creatures and chew his ankles a little to get him to keep going so they could find him again, it was pretty simple. There were down times when they were just trying to find the way and they couldn't hear the skullkid on his trumpet, but a flute. It was quiet and floated in and out with the soft breezes that blew through the treetops.

"I used to wander through here and go by chance. Maybe the skullkid was the guardian of the Sacred Forest Grove all along. Maybe he even let me and my cucco to the ruins because of his old habits and to help me get away." Farona thought aloud, getting faint memories from when she was a child. There were ancient stone gateways and paths that were lined with moss and ivy. Despite the chase, it was serene and mysterious. Even Midna enjoyed the view.

Finally, they jumped over a ledge into an ancient sanctuary and the skullkid appeared and growled.

"I don't think he counted on leading us here. Seems we tricked him somehow. But it was probably just his own stupidity." Midna commented with a disinterested sigh. She inspected her nails as if to prove she didn't really care. The skullkid blew on his horn and flew up into a flurry of leaves, appearing on a small platform nearby to arrogantly play on his trumpet while more of his puppet minions came out to stop them.

"I have a feeling you'll just have to pounce on him a few more times so he'll let you into the ruins." Farona commented as Link ripped through the puppets without a problem. They were weak wooden structures, but their numbers made them a problem. Link's ears were flat on his head as he went about heeding Farona's advice.

Finally, after many moments of tense snarling and snapping jaws, the skullkid was attacked for the last time and gave up with a disgruntled cry. He fell to his bum and shook his head to clear it.

"You've changed a lot Farona. It was fun playing with you all, hee hee!" He giggled, and jumped up only to disappear in a cloud of leaves. The sun brightened through the trees and a stone wall disappeared. The only thing that cut through the silence was Link's heavy breathing.

"He remembered me. And he really was always guarding this place." Farona mumbled, not wanting to speak too loudly.

"Why do you think he let you here so easily when you were a child?" Midna asked perturbed. In her mind, they really shouldn't ave had to go through all of that trouble if Farona had gotten there easily before.

"Because I'm supposed to protect this place too. How can I protect a place if I don't know anything about it?" Farona asked rhetorically and Midna shrugged. Link shook out his coat and snorted through his nose.

"Let's go." He ordered and the trio went ahead into a sun-filled clearing of ruins. Birds chirped merrily in the trees and gave the place a peaceful feeling.

"I think it's an old ruined temple. See the statues that guard that stone door? And the triforce inscription on the floor too, that is something I always noticed. I wonder if they're connected." Farona noted, flying ahead to whisk around the stone guards.

"The Hero of Time was said to be the Messenger for the Royal Family, right?" Link asked and Farona jetted over to where he was in surprise.

"You actually _know _some history? I'm surprised. But yeah, you're right. He'd get into many places by playing a certain song. I just don't know what it is."

"I do."

"Oh really? And how would you know, it's hundreds of years old and probably hasn't been heard for that long as well!"

"I just howled it to get into the forest." Link replied bluntly, sitting down on the triforce insignia to howl. As he began to do so, Farona crossed her tiny arms and turned a faint pink.

"Well I wasn't thinking that way." She grumbled in an attempt to save her pride. Midna floated up beside her with her arms crossed.

"It makes sense that Zelda's lullaby is the key. It is a tune only used by the royal family." Midna commented and when Link finished, the statues lit up with a strange blue light.

_"Blue-eyed beast, you have awakened us to attempt an approach to the sword of evil's bane. However, one must not only be sound in strength, but sound in mind. To regain your lost form, you must return us to where we once stood."_ The two statues hummed in their minds, turning with grunts and jumping out. The floor transformed into a series of small floating blocks.

"This sucks." Farona stated, not afraid to be loud anymore.

"Why didn't you warn me of this?"

"I've never tried to get past the stone door, genius!" Farona screeched, turning bright red and smacking Link on the nose. It didn't really hurt, but Link growled anyway.

"Hey! Settle down you two. Honestly, sometimes you fight like you're married!" Midna yelled in frustration. Both Link and Farona turned on her with indignation.

"Me? Married to this mangy, flea-bitten, despicable, rotten, no-good, idiot? Even if I was common-born to the _lowest_ of all peddlers he'd be _far _beneath me!"

"Her? A coward who has run from everything in her life, has never heard of honor and discipline, and has _never _shown to be anything but a useless know-it-all that can scream and glow in the dark married to _me_? She probably doesn't know _how to love anything!_" Link roared and while Midna had wondered why she had opened her mouth, her jaw dropped and eyes widened at his last statement. Farona turned white and was shaking. Midna peered in and saw her eyes were wide and there were tears crawling down her face. Link stopped growling and his ears went down and he whined.

"Farona..."

"I'm sorry. I guess I- need to go." She whimpered, her glow weakening. She began to fly up and away.

"Farona, wait!" Link called, but Farona was gone. His ears drooped and he whined again. Midna was actually angry.

"You really are a moron! Even if she's originally a human, fairies are fragile beings! _**You have to believe in them for them to** **live."**_ Midna emphasized, boxing his snout. Link's ears shot up in alarm despite this.

"She could die? Then we have to hurry up and go to her!" Link barked but the statues interrupted.

_"You must return us to our original places. Only then may you leave this sanctuary." _

"But she just left!"

_"She is a guardian of this forest directly descended from the Hero of Time. We cannot keep her from leaving."_

"Link, you're going to have to solve this puzzle and pull the Master Sword. Zelda had said that her form is linked to yours. If you turn into a human, she will too and she won't run the risk of dying." Midna explained, floating in front of him and commanding his attention. Secretly, Midna was locking away the fact that Farona was descended from the Hero of Time. If that were true, Farona would have some other fate besides helping the hero before her.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only option."

And so, Link and Midna figured out the puzzle, jumping from block to block and realizing how the statues move. Midna helped in any way she could, calling to Link from above about moves he could make. Because they focused, it didn't take long for the statues to return to their original places and for the sanctuary to return to normal.

_"You have proven yourself worthy to enter the Sacred Grove of the Legendary Blade." _The statues said before fading to silence. The stone door glowed with a golden light and shuddered, falling slowly through the floor.

"We have to hurry." Link muttered and sped through the entrance. He raced up the stairs and stopped when he entered the closed off grove. Even though everything had crumbled around it, the blade glimmered from its pedestal, as if time had no effect on it. Midna stayed by the entrance as Link carefully walked up to it. The blade flashed and a powerful burst of energy summoned itself from the blade. The winds caused Link to slide back a few feet, but he regained his footing and bowed his head to the pressure. He moved forward steadily, growling all the while. Eventually, he stuck his head up and barked defiantly. This caused the winds to surround him and the Master Sword to gleam. When the dust created by the sword's test dropped away, Link stood tall as a human. Midna caught the relic of magic that had been stuck in Link's forehead. She then went back to staring at Link as he approached the Master Sword. He laid both hands on the hilt, breathed slowly, and began to pull. The Master Sword shimmered and slid out gracefully, and Link's old sword was replaced with the gold-encased metalwork of the Master Sword's scabbard.

Link was about to hurry away but the sword called out to him. To his disbelief, the voice who called him was a woman's.

"Hold me up, master." She said faintly and Link swallowed and held the sword up, tip pointing proudly to the sky. Wind gusted about him, being created by the blade. The pommel stone was lit up and as it decreased in shine, the winds began to stop. Once the magical moment was done, Link sheathed the sword and strode over to Midna.

"The sword accepted you as its master. Well, that was fantastic! I retrieved this little bit that was stuck inside of you. It's different from our tribe's shadow magic... Don't touch it unless you want to turn back into a wolf. In fact, since Zant was so generous as to give this to us, I say we make a use of it." Midna said with a grin, but Link could only offer a feeble smile.

"We have to go find Farona." He said, his expression turning serious. Midna could see the worry in his eyes, and the sparkle of something else.

"Yes, let's go. Can't have our new princess dying!" Midna agreed, and melded into Link's shadow. Link briefly looked back and around the circular grove that was the Master Sword's resting place before hurrying out into the space with the statues.

"I have no idea where she could be. She knows this forest way better than I do, as much as I hate to admit it." Link muttered, looking around for any sort of clue.

_"The guardian of the forest is near the entrance to the forest temple. Go now, young hero." _The statues informed and Link let his eyebrows raise but decided that he shouldn't question.

"Midna, we can warp right? We need to get to the entrance to the forest temple!" Link explained and Midna flipped up from his shadow.

"You're lucky, we have a portal right near that spot don't we? Let's go, then." Midna replied, pulling out the shard of magic. Link turned to a wolf and was whisked away.

Once the both of them arrived, Link had Midna immediately turn him back into a human. He ran to the right and into the clearing before the giant tree that his the temple.

"FARONA!" He called, but he could only hear his echoes. He sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"I'm going to have to listen for her, or try to sense her somehow..." He thought, and the bird that kept a nearby shop crowed at him, disrupting his thoughts.

"Hey buddy! I saw something interesting! A fairy went right up there! I thought about catching her so I could sell her but she seemed like she was dying. No use in dead fairies, am I right?" The bird joked, but Link narrowed his eyes at the bird for it tactless comment. The bird squeaked at his potent glare and Link ran towards the temple. Up the ancient root he went, and he found her right at an edge. She was human again, but not in what she was formerly wearing. She still had her fairy robe on, the gown the shade of white Farona had been when she had flown off. Her long brown hair was thrown loose across her back, with traces of gold in it that glinted in the sunlight.

"Farona, I'm so sorry! Please tell me you're okay!" Link pleaded, turning her face up so he could see her. He kept his hand on her cheek. Her face scrunched up and she opened her eyes.

"Farona?"

"YOU JERK!"

Her screech sent birds flying from the trees.

"I felt like I was dying! How dare you say I don't know how to love! I love plenty of people! In fact, I was beginning to think that I loved y-"

"Who's disturbing the peace of the forest temple?" A strong voice asked, and Link and Farona turned around to see a group of young warriors clad in armor and green cloth. The young man leading them marched right up to them with his long knife drawn.

"This is a sacred place! How dare you canoodle around here!" He scolded and both Farona and Link blushed.

"Canoodling? Ugh, disgusting! Wait... Bean? Is that you?" Farona inquired, pointing her finger at him and stepping forward to peer at him. His eyes widened and a grin began to spread on his face.

"LADY FARONA! You're the only one who would call me Bean! Everyone, Lady Farona has returned!" The young man yelped excitedly, his brown eyes alight with glee.

"While the group cheered with each other, Link came up behind Farona and leaned toward her ear.

"Who are they?"

"Link, meet my vassals from Hallstatt Bailey."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty long, huh? But this is awesome, because Link and Farona are going to train at the Bailey! Hooray! Finally, some action! <strong>

**Link crossed the line, and I totally got the fairy idea from Peter Pan. If you didn't know, canoodling basically means sexual activity. I have a feeling that f Farona had finished her statement, there might have been some of that. But Bean interrupted her. Darn! **

**Anyways, please review to give me any ideas at all! I really appreciate it! **

**'Til next time!**


	7. Fortuo the Pirate

**Hey there everyone! I got time and inspiration to write a new chapter! College is going great so far, and I'm switching my major to Music Education! **

**I don't own LoZ. That's a Nintendo Thang.**

**The new picture for this story makes me giggle because that is the sexiest, naughtiest smirk I've ever seen. Which is why it's on this story.**

**This chapter is fairly long and has a lot of dialogue, but it's good dialogue full of emotion. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bean, there's nothing weird about him. Just give him the small chamber that connects to mine." I sigh, though I am pleased with myself on the inside. Because the inhabitants of Hallstatt Bailey are loyal to me and my family, Link gets treated only how I want him to be treated. I'm not saying I'm going to put him in the dungeon or anything, but for once I get to be the star. Link gets to take the second best places for now.<p>

"But Lady Farona, you are supposed to be trained by your father-"

"My father is dead." I reply sharply, earning an exasperated sigh from Bean. He really shouldn't have said anything about my father. After all, he was the reason I ran away.

"Fine, Lady Farona."

"Well, technically it's duchess or princess, whichever you prefer." Link chimed from behind, and I shot him a glare as my vassals all looked to each other in wonder. Link seemed pleased that he brought it up and I mouth: "I am going to kill you."

"Princess Zelda is gone? We must perform the ceremony then! Princess Farona, you must officially rise to the throne, especially now that the country is in such turmoil!" Bean exclaimed, his beautiful brown eyes peering into mine. When we were little, I never really noticed how good-looking Bean is... I mean, his real name is Brendyn Tholmes. The Tholmes Family has served the Hallstatt forever.

"Well, he's definitely better than that snot-rag Link." I thought angrily, but keeping a level facial expression outwardly. That's it: No more liking Link at all. That last little incident nearly got me killed and I nearly said something so outrageously untrue that if I had said it I would have probably killed myself anyway. Besides, isn't it taboo for a teacher and student to be involved anyway? Not that I'm thinking that it would have happened, it's merely hypothetical!

"Well, since I'm going to officially be named princess, I suppose that Link will have to have a drab room now that it certainly isn't allowed for him to be near to mine in the Bailey. Thank you Brendyn, and sorry for the old nickname. I suppose old habits never really die." I apologized, giving Link a mean glance before taking Brendyn's arm and hurrying along. I could hear Link sigh in exasperation and a couple of my vassals question what he did to upset me.

And of course, I fell to the pressure of glancing longingly behind me, like I was being separated by Brendyn and I wasn't the one practically dragging him along. Link met my gaze for a millisecond before I turned back and got going once more.

I finally got to the marvelous scene that is Hallstatt Bailey. Nestled in groves of trees, with vines and flowers draped all around, it made one of the most beautiful places in all of Hyrule, in my opinion. The giant wooden doors swung open with a whistle from Brendyn and there stood another old face.

"Uncle Danner! It's been way too long." I exclaimed, a grin spreading on my face. He isn't really my uncle, but he and my father were best friends when my father was still alive, that I grew up knowing him as my uncle.

"Farona Hallstatt, you little imp! I knew you'd come back here someday." He drawled, eyeing the flowing robes from my fairy form.

"Well, I'm back because Hyrule's going to hell and we've gotta stop it. I'm learning some stuff from the hero from Ordon." I informed. Danner looked unimpressed. It stings a little, because he used to be so friendly, and now he's just cold. And I bet I know why.

"Never heard of 'im."

"Not many have, uncle. Where's Aunt Tenna?"

"Tenna passed two years ago. Caught the Fire." He grumbled, turning away to hide his pained expression. I turned my gaze to the ground, and Brendyn put a gentle hand to my shoulder. I looked to see a reassuring smile and extremely gentle, comforting gorgeous brown eyes that were in no way, shape or form blue at all.

"Let's go Princess Farona. I must show you this costume that appeared in your old chambers that appeared earlier today. It was your mother's." Brendyn whispered excitedly, and a chill ran up my spine at the mention of my mom.

"Please!" I whispered back and Brendyn led me along into the Bailey.

The halls were still clean with bright torches and a warm atmosphere. Everything began to come back, every good and bad memory I ever had of this place.

"There was another outbreak of the Fire two years ago, as you may know." Brendyn started sadly.

"Yeah, I have been living in Castle Town and it struck there too."

"This outbreak took my parents this time. But at least I still have everyone else. Especially now that you've come back, Farona." Brendyn admitted quietly, gazing at me intently. My heartbeat... didn't quicken. It should have, but it didn't. But when Link gave me that same sort of stare...

"No! Link is a moron, Casanova-type, stupid-ass, and... AND! Why can't I think of anything else?" I screamed in my mind, becoming flustered at my sudden lack of ability to insult Link in a hundred different ways. Brendyn slowed and stopped in front of the one door I thought I'd never see again.

"My chambers... I'm not a little girl anymore, so we'll probably have to clean it out!" I joked poorly, causing the mood to grow even worse. I sighed.

"Okay, I'm ready to see this." I stated confidently. Brendyn swung open the door and let me through first. What I saw laying on the bed made my thoughts tumble and my knees to weaken.

"What's going on?!" I sharply breathed.

* * *

><p>Farona ditched me for some reason. I mean, her vassals seem to be nice enough for not really knowing me, but still! Honestly, maybe I should just leave her here and terminate whatever pact we had.<p>

"Huh. Why exactly are we holding each other to this? We don't really owe each other anything." I mull over. She's a pain in the butt, whiny snob, know-it-all, and thinks I'm one of the worst people to walk Hyrule. She's really not worth having around, looking at it that way. But then there are these moments where she's incredible, like the incident on the bridge...

"Wait, didn't those guardians say she is descended from the Hero of Time? I wonder what that has to do with anything." I mutter, but one of the guards next to me chuckles as he apparently hears me.

"The Hallstatt Family is a line that links directly to the Hylian Royal Family, as you no doubt know. The Hero of Time was sent back to his own time, and after his seven years of wandering he returned to Hyrule. And because the bond between hero and princess was strong, they were married. One of their children was as restless as his father, and split away from the royal line to properly guard the forest. Things happened after that and the forest drastically changed, as the guardian spirit of the forest, which was originally a giant tree, died away. The spirit was reborn into the sacred bloodline that is the Hallstatt Family. Lady Farona is the one thought to be the reincarnation of that spirit, the first female guardian since before Hyrule even existed as a country. Lady Farona had to learn of her guardian heritage at an early age, but she left before she could learn everything. The only reason I know is because I was her teacher. I must thank you personally for bringing her back to us. I also hear that you expelled much of the evil from this forest, and with the absence of the guardian it is most appreciated that you did so. You are also a descendant of the Hero of Time, but of a different bloodline. Yours has landed you as the reincarnation of the hero." He explained, and I couldn't help but get stuck on the fact that Farona and I are related.

"We're related?" I choked out in disbelief. The apparent historian laughed heartily.

"Extremely remotely. The Hallstatt bloodline is still extremely linked to the royal bloodline, while yours is extremely remote. You are descended from the child who shirked all royal titles and went exploring instead. The Hallstatt prince kept his royal title, just refused to take the throne." He elaborated, and somehow it made me feel better. About what, I don't really know. Why should it be so important that we're not closely related?

"Your name must be Link. Sorry for waiting so long to introduce myself, I am Mylar. I may be an old crock, but I can still talk for hours on the history of Hyrule, enough to get any creature bored to death!" The man laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Farona and I met in Castle Town and somehow I agreed to teach her how to sword fight, but I haven't really gotten the chance to yet." I admitted, and Mylar nodded slowly, stroking his salt and pepper beard.

"You are definitely qualified for teaching our dear Farona, so it won't be a problem for us. She has always liked martial arts, but mostly loved hunting and archery. She was an amazing huntress for her age. She was just beginning to really shine when tragedy-"

"Hello there! You're Lady Farona's guest, I presume? Hurry up then, the moblins and bulblins usually like to attack right around now!" Another old timer rapped out from the large gate, and I nodded along with Mylar. The other guard, a middle-aged woman, had kept stoic and silent next to me.

"That's Danner. He was an old friend of Farona's father. Unfortunately, he has negative feelings towards my lady since she ran away seven years ago. He is still loyal and trusted, and will get over his hesitations over time. Come, let us get you fed and shown to your room. I'm sure Lady Farona isn't going to give you a dingy room. Her mother used to be the same way. Amazing how the two are so alike even though Farona barely remembers her." Mylar rambled off, but I hung on to every word. We entered the plant-covered building and the stoic woman stayed at the door. After a few corners were turned, hurried footfalls could be heard coming towards us.

"Master Mylar, Farona needs your help!" What's-his-name yelled frantically, and I snapped to focus. This guy (Brendyn?) stopped and stared at me with a frown, which I gladly returned for a few seconds.

"Brendyn, is she in her rooms?" Mylar interrupted, glancing between us in our stare down. Brendyn broke the gaze and nodded. All three of us ran with him back towards Farona.

"I hope she's okay." I thought, and I don't know exactly when it happened, but I somehow took the lead and found Farona first.

"Farona, what's wrong?!"

* * *

><p>I don't even remember Brendyn leaving and getting Mylar and... and Link. But this outfit doesn't make any sense! I'm trying to say so but the words won't come out of my throat because I'm too surprised.<p>

Link knelt next me and gave me a sidelong glance to try and get my attention.

"Farona, talk to me. I'll even let you insult me while you're at it." Link said softly. He sounded so gentle and reassuring that I turned my head and met his intense blue gaze. No wonder he turns into a wolf with eyes that are so wild...

"See those clothes on the bed?" I asked quietly, and Link looked to the bed but did a double-take as his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's the outfit Sanders gave you so you could adventure with me. What about it?"

"They belonged to my mother. My mother was a pirate, Link. She wasn't Hylian." I breathed, my thoughts going so fast that I can't control them.

"... Why should that matter?"

I couldn't help but snap.

"I'm SUPPOSED to be pure-blood Hylian! What if Zelda doesn't come back?! The throne can't be taken up by a dirty-blooded princess! My mother was lawless, a pirate, how am I supposed to be proud of that?! I was told almost every day by my father that she was an upstanding Hylian woman who loved the forest and would never leave." I shouted, waving my hands about crazily to give emphasis in my rant. Link grabbed my hands and held them tight so I wouldn't break anything (probably including his nose).

"Farona, it's okay. I'm pretty sure I'm probably not a full-blooded Hylian either but we are both important anyway. I'm the Chosen Hero and you're the guardian of this forest. And hey look, you've got pointy ears too!" Link joked, bringing his left hand up to my right ear and flicking it softly. I hiccuped and laughed a little.

"Lady Farona, your father was ashamed that he did not tell you of your mother's heritage. I think it is time we all learn about the Hallstatt Family and the arrival of the mysterious Fortuo." Mylar settled and he walked over and sat cross-legged on the ground next to Link and I. I have calmed substantially by now and bashfully took my hands from Link's as quickly as possible. I gave him an apologetic smile but turned to listen to Mylar. Brendyn came with a pondering frown and sat next to me, and really close too. He shot a glance over my head at Link. I mentally slapped myself.

"And so comes the fight over me. Let's see where this leads me." I thought with a groan, but Mylar began the tale and I can't help but be excited now. My mother was a pirate! Why should I be upset about that? Link is actually... right... Dammit.

"Lord Corey, Farona's father, had grown up a warrior just as his forefathers did. He was a knight by the age of sixteen, something that made him renowned as a genius in warfare. My lord had no interest in finding love at all, as he was focused on defending Hyrule from all manner of miscreants. King Daphnes had just taken the throne and married Queen Jenna, but failed to have a child at first for unforeseen circumstances. It was a sad time in Hyrule, as not only did the Royal Family have an no heir, but the Hallstatt Family did not have an heir either. If no children were born to either of these two families, there would no doubt be an outbreak of civil war for the throne. When hearing about this possibility, bands of marauders swept in to try and overthrow the disheartened country."

"Lord Corey was sent to the Great Western Mountains to guard the border. The Eastern Border was secure after the passes filled with snow. The Great Western Mountains had a snow route that left a gaping weakness in Hyrule's defense, and he was in charge of covering it. In a random raid from a large group of bandits that came from the ocean, Lord Corey rescued a malnourished but mouthy woman with a tongue as sharp as her gaze. Lord Corey found her annoying and weak at first, but her attitude and stories of the ocean drew his attention."

"Her name was Fortuo, a proud pirate who sailed the Emerald Ocean and plundered distant islands. She had put in with her crew on the shore when they were attacked by that group of bandits and she was captured. She ended up coming here with Lord Corey and she decided to stay put in the forest because too many bad memories remained back at the ocean. Shortly after that, Princess Zelda was born and the raids ceased. Fortuo wormed her way into Lord Corey's heart, and though both were fairly aged for getting married, they did. Lord Corey was already forty when Farona was born, her mother two years behind him. As everyone knows, Fortuo caught the Fire shortly after young master Eugene passed away. Lady Fortuo was a brave and beautiful woman who actually spoke very little Hylian when she first arrived here. She spoke a language she called 'Common.' She would not say the land of her birth, but did say she was of noble birth. I doubt she spoke falsely. Princess Farona, you are most definitely fit to rule should Princess Zelda not return. I only implore you to stay here to learn everything you must know and stay safe. The forest is your haven." Mylan elaborated, bowing his head at the end. All eyes turned on me and I thought about his words.

"I could just stay here and forget about helping Link. I could just forget and try and be princess and hope that Zelda does come back..." I thought, but I looked to Link and despite all of the fights we've had and the fact that I don't think I'm any help at all...

He was pleading for me to stay with him. His eyes told me all.

"I'm sorry Mylar, Brendyn... But I'm Link's apprentice. The only way for Princess Zelda to come back is if Link is successful in his quest to save Hyrule. My father would understand. I'm going to continue traveling with Link, after I receive proper instruction in the ways of the sword here for a few days."

* * *

><p><strong>Farona wants to stay with Link, but she's still going to have Brendyn hanging around her, I can guarantee it. You'll see it next chapter. WHICH COMES WITH COOL SWORD FIGHTING SCENES, MIGHT I ADD!<strong>

**Please review and stuff, I really like it when you do. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	8. Link and Bean: The Showdown

**Wassup, guys? Airheadninja is on summer vacation after her first busy year of college! Chuckles abound! I started writing this because I've been listening to the absolutely beautiful symphony put together by Zelda Reorchestrated. OH MY GODDESSES. It's all live orchestration and is amazing and the arrangements are stunning, I highly recommend that y'all go out and download it from either their YouTube page or Zelda Universe. I think iTunes has it too, but I have no idea if it's free there. I downloaded mine for free, in any case. GO LISTEN IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT.**

**Anyways, here's a grand chapter with a cool sword duel in it. You can guess by the chapter title who's fighting who. Lots of chivalry involved in this one. Not as much witty wordplay, however, between Farona and Link.**

**I don't own LoZ, or anything that obviously doesn't belong to me. Hooray!**

**Hey Dancer100: If you remember leaving a review, here's my response. A NEW CHAPTER.**

**Enjoy and stuff!**

* * *

><p>Farona grit her teeth and wiped sweat from her eyes, simultaneously placing stray pieces of hair back behind her ears. Her serious training with Link had been going on for the past week and a half. Link was pulling no punches this time, hardly even putting in a snide comment. As much as Farona did not want to admit at all, Link is an excellent teacher and she would be lost without the kind of instruction he gave.<p>

"Lady Farona, your lessons for today are over. You have no more obligations to your teacher at this time." Brendyn called, racing across the grass training field that has served for training generations of Hallstatt knights. Link narrowed his eyes unhappily as Brendyn dragged off a breathless Farona, who was too tired to fight at that moment. Every day, Brendyn arrived promptly, not allowing any last words or constructive criticism to come from Link.

In fact, Link wondered why Brendyn was doing something so obscenely rude. The princess had decided that she wished to train with him finally, and yet he could barely get in a word of just normal conversation outside of training sessions.

Farona, however, understands perfectly and complains to Brendyn every day about his behavior. As she regains her breath she begins her spiel again.

"Bean, you are overreacting and being a twit about this. Link may be my mentor, but he's my friend too. He has many things to help me with, and we have to be able to work together to finish this journey and get Princess Zelda back." She berated, pulling her arm away. Bean stared slightly. This is the first time she had been able to pull her arm away. She had grown muscular and her gaze had become more fierce. Yet another Hallstatt warrior has been born.

"I want to see how strong he is myself. I will fight him. Because your father is gone, I should be the one training you, Princess… Not a commoner… A farm boy who claims he is a hero." Bean stated, crooning lightly at the word princess, reaching out for Farona's long brown hair that had flown from behind her ears. She swatted him away.

"Look bub, I'm not interested in you that way. And I will gladly watch Link beat the snot out of you." Farona seethed, her anger from the past days at the Bailey, from her exhaustion to dealing with Bean's flirting, to having to see Link's longing gaze after she gets pulled away from getting to talk with him.

"We'll see about that. His sword is nothing special. I doubt it can stand up to my formal training." Bean replied nonchalantly, and Farona rolled her eyes and stomped away from Bean. He followed, until she slammed her bedroom chamber door in his face. Farona clicked the lock and sighed with relief.

She and Link had decided to keep the Master Sword a secret, since no one had seemed to notice the sacred blade (except for Mylar, who had been sworn to secrecy), and they didn't want anything to get hyped up. No one believed that he was a hero destined to save the land because he didn't show the proof though. As far as anyone knew, the Master Sword sitting in the Sacred Grove was just a myth anyway. Even Farona hadn't known it was actually there until Link had showed her the sword after arriving at the Bailey.

"Even though he kinda deserves it for treating me like dirt before and being somewhat of a demon during lessons, I can't wait to be able to get out of here. I don't want him to find out about what happened here seven years ago." Farona muttered, and she jumped when an interested giggle chimed from her shadow. Midna floated up and wiggled her fingers with a sly grin.

"Don't worry, it's only me. So, something terrible happened here seven years ago before you left? Sounds like an interesting story. You can tell good old Midna." Midna said, trying to persuade the stubborn princess to spill her guts.

"Midna, I don't have much of a clue about who you are, so don't go asking for another person's life story without fessing up yourself." Farona shot back and Midna giggled.

"I guess you're right about that. Too bad about Link though. That Bean character is keeping him out of your hair and he's pretty bothered by it. I can tell now that you are too, after that lashing out." Midna chirped, leaning back and putting one hand behind her head.

"It's getting annoying, that's all. Bean can't stop us, because we've started this and now we're going to end it. Besides, Bean doesn't actually know me. He only sees the obedient daughter of Lord Cory Hallstatt, who happens to now be Princess Farona Hyrule. He remembers a me from a time long passed."

"Yes, I'd say that you prefer blue eyes to brown."

"Yeah."

"Especially when coupled with that dusty blond hair."

"Yeah… WHAT?!" Farona squeaked in outrage, knowing that Midna had just lured her into thinking about the bothersome Link.

"Hey, I didn't say to think about him, you did that on your own." Midna defended snickering.

"You're so infuriating sometimes, you really are." Farona grumbled, but turned from her Twili friend when a knock sounded on the door. Midna returned to her shadow and Farona growled in frustration, turning away from the door to start getting a fresh set of clothes to wear.

"Bean, I don't care, go away. I'm not opening the door."

There was a click and the doorknob turned while Farona didn't pay any more attention.

"I finally managed to find a way to talk to you without having to knock that guy to the floor. Do you know he just challenged me to a sword duel to start in an hour?"

Farona turned with a start to see Link relocking the door behind him.

"How the hell did you do that?" Farona asked, slightly bothered that Link could basically get anywhere he wants to.

"I got the master key to the Bailey from Mylar. That Bean guy said that you said that you would gladly watch me defeat him. Is that true?" Link questioned excitedly, striding over to his apprentice. Farona turned with a wry grin.

"You sound excited. Do me a favor and turn around and stay turned around. You should be grateful that I trust you enough to even do this." Farona responded, and Link gave her a confused look.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed dingbat. I'd send you out but Bean might have a cow and I'm having fun conversing with you. Don't spoil it and be a pervert, because then I'll have to kill you." Farona answered bluntly, and Link turned with a roll of his eyes. He tensed at the sound of cloth hitting the floor.

"I've been annoyed that he's been dragging me off every time I try to talk to you. We may argue a lot but I've missed it. It keeps me witty." Farona continued, and Link swallowed with difficulty. Resisting the temptation behind him was actually fairly difficult for him. He balled his hand into fists, causing his leather gauntlets to creak with the strain.

"So glad to know that I'm so important." Link snorted.

"You know it. Okay, you can turn back around now. All I have to do is brush my hair and make it somewhat presentable. I figure you can handle seeing that." Farona teased, knowing full well that Link had been sorely tempted. A large part of her was increasingly happy that he had not turned around. It upped the trust points in her book for Link.

"Strange how we're getting along before the evening. Usually we're at each other's throats by now." Link commented and Farona laughed while pulling a brush through her hair after untying the flimsy wrap from her weak ponytail. Her hair shone, straightening itself as the brush passed through. Farona pulled up a hairpiece and clipped it to the back of her head, some of her hair being pulled into it. From there, she wrapped a green ribbon around her hair from where the hairpiece ended. It was simple, just like her soft red tunic and tan breeches that she wore, but the hairpiece symbolized the elegance she needed in order to establish her own status, not only as the master of the Bailey, but as the princess of the country. She strapped her beautifully crafted sword to her back. Link still has to ask her about the origins of the sword…

"There, everything is better. And who knows, we might find something to bicker about yet. But Link… You really had better go out there and get Bean's head screwed on straight. Or else I might explode and everyone will have to find yet another new princess." Farona encouraged, placing a hand atop Link's shoulder. She drew away as Link swept himself into a mocking bow.

"Of course, your highness. Your happiness is my only concern, and I will lay my life down for it." He recited with an astute, very silly tone of voice. He glanced up at Farona through his fringe.

"Don't start with that crap, Link. You promised you would treat me like you did Hallie of Castle Town." Farona replied, and Link straightened with a grin.

"Oh please, I'm surprised you didn't hear all of that wonderful sarcasm you love so much."

"That's better. Let's go, we need to set the terms of your battle with Bean so you can beat the snot outta him. I'd do it myself but then Bean will take it easy on me. So win for me. This is literally a request from me for you to protect my honor, but as one friend to another. Don't go thinking I want any knightly speeches. We'll have enough of that from Bean, if I have him pinned right." Farona informed, staring up at Link with pleading eyes. Oh, how much she wanted to be free of Bean bothering her!

"I'm sure I'll be fine since I know you aren't angry at me for anything yet."

"Yet."

"Key word, glad you noticed. Anyway, Let's go pick up the Master Sword and I'll show Bean that I really am the hero. Sound like fun?"

"It sounds like the most joyous thing outside of questing through monster-infested fields for days as a mere fairy."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Link and Farona snuck out of her chamber and made their way to Link's room, making sure to watch out for overprotective Bean and his wrath of properness. They made it to Link's room and he replaced the old Ordonian sword he had been using once again with the Master Sword.

"This sword feels better than any other I've ever had. It's worth blowing the cover of hero with, that's for sure." Link muttered to Farona, who glanced back at her own sword.

"Where did you get that sword anyway? It's really nice." Link queried, and Farona sighed.

"My friend Luna was married to a knight of Hyrule. He was also a friend of mine and Telma's, and he was a very brave man, unlike the soldiers we see around right now. He was killed in Zant's raid on the castle. Luna gave me his sword, because she said he would want me to have it. His name was Leari, and along with you and Telma, knew that I came from Hallstatt Bailey. Maybe I can get some information from Mylar about the actual sword though. Maybe it's a long lost Hallstatt heirloom that finally came back to my hands. Funny, I met you right after I received it."

"Destiny may sound stupid to you, but it's followed me around enough that I believe in it a little." Link replied, and Farona scoffed.

"Destiny is something I believe in too. But who knew you'd end up bumping into someone with my hidden status?"

Link shrugged as they walked along the halls.

"Anything can happen. Here we are, and look, our dear friend has already arrived with Mylar and the gang. I guess this is really official."

"Oh yes. You'd better be prepared."

"I am, no worries."

"Yes worries, I worries. If you lose he'll make me stay here and train with him… Or rather, just stay here. Even when I said I don't want to." I mumbled, and Link glanced down at me as we strode across the lawn.

"Couldn't you just order him?"

"Well, he's chivalrous and he'll ignore me even with my power and status. Prove yourself and he'll back off. You know, he's got other reasons for wanting this fight, right?" Farona questioned, though she had not meant to say it. Now the conversation would be awkward. But Link gave her a dashing and very devilish grin.

"I think _you're _the one who doesn't know, Farona." He whispered, as they were within hearing distance of the group. Farona froze in surprise with a reddening face and ear tips. Link continued on happy as could be, walking past Mylar and straight to Bean.

"So, how do want this to go? I've got my sword and I'm ready to go."

Brendyn leered past him to see the hilt of the Master Sword peek out from over Link's shoulder. His eyes widened.

"That isn't your sword!" He argued hotly, though when he reached his hand over to grasp the hilt, the pommel stone shone brightly, as if angry at Bean's words. Farona caught up with them as the group stood amazed as they realized just what sword was in their presence.

"The Master Sword, which we have guarded for generations… Hyrule truly is in danger is you have drawn it. And you really are the hero." Danner breathed out, breaking the silence, but not the tension. Although Bean's hand had nearly been burned by the sword's magic, only more sparks flew between the gazes of the two young warriors.

"Okay boys, set the terms. One round, swords only, fight until unarmed or caught." Mylar coughed, hiding his laughter. Farona noticed and glared, only to be met with eyes filled with amusement. Farona huffed and rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Men are so dumb." She thought to herself spitefully. She listened in for what their prizes should be should either win.

"If I defeat you in combat this day, I wish to replace you as Princess Farona's sword master. Then she will have to stay and train with me while you continue on with your quest alone." Bean proclaimed, and just as Farona was about to protest with a well-deserved and aimed punch to the back of Bean's head, Link gave her a fierce glare that stopped her, before turning it to Bean.

"Great. But if I win, you'll leave Farona alone and actually listen and follow what she commands. She will continue training and journeying with me. And trust me when I say that there is no room for you to join us." Link growled furiously, the wild components of his blue eyes dancing about. Farona stared at them enraptured.

The group dispersed to the sides of the area to watch as the match began. Link and Brendyn began their smart chatter with one another as they drew their swords, the left-handed hero versus the right-handed warrior.

"I am one of the greatest swordsmen to come from Hallstatt Bailey. Your teacher could never compare to mine." Brendyn sneered, their talk too quiet to be heard by anyone else.

"Oh, my original teacher trained here you know. Was the best of his age group. But the teacher I learn from now is someone you can't dream of having, because he prefers his own family over a snobby prick like you."

"You will regret those words, you peasant!" Brendyn hissed, raising his sword violently in an upswing, which Link met easily. The Master Sword glimmered as Link smirked.

"The only thing I regret is the knowledge that I allowed Farona to be treated like a mere trinket instead of the strong and independent woman she is." Link growled, his glower returning as he engaged in more swordplay, breaking the contact by sliding his blade forward in a gutsy forward slice that left his torso unguarded. Despite this, Link knew very well that Brendyn was in no position to counterstrike, as he jumped away from the slice. The Master Sword had nicked his brown leather tunic, creating a tear. Brendyn glanced down to it and Link took that chance to jump forward so he could not only strike at Brendyn, but also get Brendyn back into the attack zone of the Master Sword.

Even though Brendyn had been counting on Link using his Ordonian sword, which was shorter than the magical blade Link holds, he calculated the zone of the Master Sword more quickly than anyone Link had ever faced. Link's saving grace at this fact was that he noticed Bean's calculations.

From Farona's point of view the swordfight was enthralling and amazing.

"Brendyn has gotten better with a sword, most definitely. He fights more like a tactician than a swordsman, though. If it weren't for the parameters of the duel I'd be willing to bet he would've pulled something tricky by now." She thought, secretly hoping for Link's victory. Her eyes were trained mostly on Link, though. Watching him move was amazing, as he was quicker and more acrobatic than Bean. If Link had his shield he could've bashed Brendyn easily with it.

Their fight goes on for what seems like ages for those watching. The two back away to catch their breath and analyze each other before striking at each other once more, trying to gain the upper hand every time.

"You're nothing too special." Brendyn spat after drawing away, and Link smirked as sweat railed down his face.

"That's because I've only showed you the techniques I learned from my first sword teacher. This next bout will be the last, since you're so eager to lose." Link laughed, though part of it came out as a cough because of his haggard breathing. Brendyn charged with a roar, patience finally broken as he raised his sword upwards. Link frowned in concentration once more, and dodged to the right only to drop into an expertly executed roll, where he sprung up to place the blade of the Master Sword atop Brendyn's shoulder, gently touching the now proven inferior swordsman's neck. Brendyn turned his head slowly with a glare etched on his face, but it was sorely outmatched by Link's own icy expression. Brendyn still panted, and after such a complicated technique and the battle before, Link should have been too. But Link was calm, his breathing normal and controlled as he held his wild and deadly gaze. In those few tense moments, Brendyn thought that Link would kill him, before the hero withdrew his sword and twirled his sword before sheathing it.

"The match is over. Brendyn, you have lost to the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses. I thought we taught you to pick your fights better. Go get cleaned up now, you've got some thinking to do," Mylar interrupted with a few chuckles. The rest of the group dispersed with amazed mutters at Link's skill.

"As for you, Link, I should be leaving you so you may talk to your apprentice. I'm sure you'll be planning your departure now and there's many details to straighten out. Congratulations on your victory today. You truly defended our lady's honor." Mylar finished, with a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he turned from Link and walked off. Link stared after him in confusion, and his breathlessness from the battle returned to him just as Farona entered his vision.

"That was awesome! How come you never told me you could manage pulling off a stunt like that? Is this really what the Hero of Time has been teaching you? That's so cool, do you think you could teach me?" Farona rapped off excitedly, and Link bent over exhausted, walking off towards the entrance to the hallway containing his room, Farona chattering behind him with no clue.

Mylar's words to him made a feeling grow stronger and blossom within him, however:

_ "You truly defended your lady's honor." _

It was upon this recollection of words that Link realized that Mylar had actually said "your" and not "our."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that exciting and wonderful?! Link is so adorable. If I made any mistakes in there with viewpoints, I apologize. I looked through and tried to make sure everything was in third, but i'm human and I sat down late at night and just wrote this. All of it.<strong>

**Please review any ideas and stuff, because I love it. This story will be on my mind a lot because of this gorgeous symphony!**

**Toodles everyone, and I hope life treats you right!**


	9. Save the Princess, Save the World

**This chapter was fun to write, and look! It's only been a few days since the last one came out!** **You'll see hints of a Lion King-ish plot point in here at one point, but it's seriously unintentional, and it's not exactly the same. It just happens to be similar, and I don't want anyone thinking I'm just ripping off Disney movies. This one is actually pretty serious. You'll see why as you read!**

**I don't own LoZ, because that belongs to Nintendo. What would I do with a video game franchise anyway?**

**Please enjoy, and love the Legend of Zelda. I actually absolutely love saying the title of this chapter a lot. It's one of my personal mantras actually, which is weird because the only way it can really be used in real life is metaphorically. Oh well. It works for me and that's what counts!**

* * *

><p>Farona and Link relished Link's victory as they began making plans for their departure from the Bailey.<p>

"Miles and Epona are ready to go anytime. Where do we go from here though?" Farona asked, gazing at the map with Link during their meal together. Bean made sure to stay away from the two, still thinking over his actions towards Link. As if remembering his words and holding a grudge, anytime Bean would be about to come near them by coincidence, the Master Sword would shine brightly just as it did before the duel. Therefore, the two were left in peace.

"I received a letter from Telma today. The Postman can find anyone at any time wherever they may be. I think he has some form of magic that he was born with too," He joked, causing a smile to stretch on Farona's face, which he relished before continuing.

"It says that she has someone she wants us to meet who can help us, and to visit her bar. That'll be where we head first. Sound good?"

"Yeah, it does-"

"Princess Farona, Hero Link, this is an emergency! A horde of bulblins and bokoblins have been spotted in the woods heading this way! There's many more than we've ever had to face before!" Danner shouted, busting into the room with the woman warrior, Otelle, behind him. Link and Farona stood, and just as Farona was about to race out the door after her adoptive uncle and the quiet Otelle, Link grabbed her hand and told her to wait.

"There's no time for this Link, we have to protect the Bailey!" She snapped, but Link shook his head.

"You need to stay here."

Farona turned to fully face him with an incredulous glare.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have to stay here while I go out. If the horde is as big as it sounds, there's no way I can let the acting princess go out there." Link elaborated looking into her eyes determinedly, though they widened at her next actions.

A resounding slap echoed throughout the room, Link's cheek reddening and face turned away from the force of the blow.

"I _dare _you to say that again. We're going together, because if you are let out there without me you'll be toast, and you're far more important than I am. You're the only one who can save Hyrule and Zelda. So shut your trap and get a move on!" Farona screeched, her temper lost with the audacity of Link's suggestion that she was not good enough to go out and fight.

"But- Oh… Fine, go get geared up with Otelle and I'll meet you at the gate. Don't take too long." Link gave in, watching as Farona thanked him with glee and raced off ahead of him. He sighed. It was beginning to get hard for him to say no to her. And that slap really did hurt…

"You'll have to watch what you say around her from now on, Mr. Hero. Otherwise she'll just take your place after beating you to a pulp." Midna giggled from his shadow, causing him to grunt moodily. He began to sprint towards his room to get all of his weapons strapped to his person and any bottles with potions and a fairy.

"I don't get why she's so eager to go out in that. When we first met she would've gone to hide in the closet or something." Link grumbled, and was irked even more at Midna's mocking laughter.

"And you would've dragged her back out with you. This is what you get for making her grow a spine."

"Yes, well that was before I knew that she was next in line for the throne after Princess Zelda!" Link huffed, turning the corner to reach the hallway that had his doorway in it. Throwing open the door hurriedly he went over to the neat pile of weaponry and carefully pulled out a string from a wax package in one of his pouches. He strung his bow without much effort, and strapped both his quiver and his bow to his back. Once all of his equipment was on, he marched back out the door to meet Farona and the other warriors at the gate.

...

"Otelle, can you believe that he said that to me? You know that I can handle myself when it really comes to it because of all the training he's given me!" Farona ranted, Otelle listening on while she helped Farona pull her hair back properly so that it wouldn't be in the way during battle.

"He just wants to protect you like we all do, princess." Otelle responded, but Farona stomped her foot and turned to Otelle, whose straight expression did not change. Otelle placed her hands to her sides as Farona looked up into her face with a somewhat miserable glare.

"But he's important too, Otelle. He's the one who can save Hyrule, not me. I don't like the fact that he thinks he can recklessly go out and risk his life by himself when there are people who can help him. I mean, that's why he's dragged me all over the place and why I've decided to stick around!" Farona stated quietly, and Otelle placed her hand on Farona's shoulder in comfort, a small smile coming to her face.

"When he fought Brendyn, he was protecting you because he wanted you to be treated like a person, and not a princess. Remember that. We should get going." The stoic woman advised. Farona logged the words away in her mind and steeled herself. Her first real battle was about to ensue, and she has to show Link that she's not some weak princess.

"But what exactly does Otelle mean? It's gonna bother me now." Farona thought slightly aggravated. Seriously, why is everything so cryptic?

Otelle and Farona made their way to the gate, and joined a group of skilled forest warriors that had lived and trained their entire lives within Faron Woods. Link was already among them, exchanging words and even a few smiles. Danner had warmed up especially to Link, though he was still his gruff and grumpy self. The Master Sword shone faintly, still angry, as Brendyn stood nearby wearing the specialized armor used by the group at the Bailey. The Hallstatt coat of arms was emblazoned on all of the warriors' backs. Just in the past couple of weeks Farona had been fitted with her own special armor that is different from her mother's. Only Link seemed the odd one out, though he wore his green tunic and chain mail that made him blend in well.

"Okay everyone, we're going to have to protect the Bailey as much as possible. These old stone walls are sturdy, but the scouts have said that they're prepared to siege us, and that they've brought supplies to get over the wall. There're about four hundred of them, being led by a big guy who looks like he's gotten himself out of a few scrapes. We're going to sneak in and while the Chosen Hero and his group create a frontal distraction, the others will sneak in behind and damage any supplies we can. We are the forest: let's prove it." Mylar explained, standing atop a pedestal to give the speech. Farona looked to Link to see he was looking back. He smiled a little.

"Princess Farona, you are to stay with Hero Link, as that is what he has requested." Mylar added, having noticed our interaction.

"Yep, sounds good. I can't wait to get hacking and make it up to all of you for being gone these past years." I responded, and there was a giant cheerful yell from the Hallstatt warriors. Farona made her way through to stand beside Link, her cheeks glowing with happiness and acceptance.

"Are you sure you're ready? It's not going to be pretty out there." Link asked, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"And here I thought we were going to all go out prancing like deer through the forest for a little fun." Came the response and Link snorted as the gate opened in a short gap to let the troops out, but to also allow a quick closing.

Link, Farona and the three others that made up the rest of their squad went straight ahead, already knowing that the horde was merely crashing through the forest.

"_Farona of Hallstatt Bailey, listen well… I am the great Light Spirit for who you and this forest are named. You must protect it from this newest threat, and then you must come to my spring…" _A voice, of different tonality than Lanayru's but with the same inflection sounded in the ears of both Link and Farona. They glanced at each other at the heralding.

"That's different. I guess we'll have to get through this both together to go do that, huh?" Link commented between breaths and Farona nodded.

Before too long, the group halted behind a grove of trees, as they stood on a ledge overlooking the slowly moving horde of green, blue and red monsters, carrying torches, various weaponry, and supplies. King Bulblin still rode Lord Bullbo, though there were noticeable scars all over him, still slightly pink from being recently healed. Farona looked to Link, remembering the last encounter she had with him. A shiver went up her spine at the fact that she had actually fired an arrow…

"Farona, why didn't you bring a bow? I know you're still good with it." Link whispered as he took out his own and reached for an arrow. Farona's eyes widened and she encircled her arms around her.

"I-I can't Link. That one time on the bridge was the first time in seven years and I can't do it again. I was a coward on the bridge, firing that arrow." Farona whimpered, and Link glanced at her concerned.

"We can talk about this later. We need to stop this guy." Link finished, though he really wished to take her by the shoulders and shake her around.

"You're not a coward for saving both our lives on that bridge, Farona, and you're out here proving that you've actually grown that spine you didn't have back then. Please don't ever look like that again…" Link thought to himself, the words practically screaming to get out. He vented his frustration into the arrow he had drawn back. He aimed for King Bulblin's head, hoping that it would hit and make chaos. Farona averted her gaze as Link released the shaft, and it shot straight and true to King Bulblin's face.

"Hey guys, what's the hurry? There's lots of things to see in this forest!" Link taunted, jumping down from hiding and landing perfectly. The monsters that were nearest him jumped from looking at King Bulblin (who took the arrow from his cheek and threw it away), to focusing on the hero. Said man stood with hands on hips and a mocking smile. Farona had to be held back by another in her group as her face took horrified twist.

"Is he crazy?!" She whispered back, but the others told her to be quiet and watch for the appropriate time to jump in and help. One stayed with Farona while the other two went off to attack at different angles.

The monsters began to charge Link with their massive clubs, and his smile dropped to an outright glare, and he drew his sword and shield in a flash. Farona watched as he slew the first monsters within range in one mighty swipe of his blade. Farona would have sat there shocked at his calmness in such a hard-pressed situation, but she got a tap on the back from the other warrior there with her, a young man named Teller. Both nodded to each other and jumped down to help.

"Okay Farona, remember everything I taught you!" Link yelled as monsters crowded in around the trio.

"Right!" Farona responded, and drew her beautiful blade and did her best to frantically remember every lesson she had learned from not only Link, but from her father over seven years ago.

Link, Farona and Teller hacked away, and whenever one monster went down there were three or four to take its place. Link had yet to start breathing hard, but Farona was beginning to lose her stamina. She had never been extensively trained with the sword until two weeks ago.

"Princess Farona, are you- ugh!" Teller began as Farona had paused to catch her breath, but was caught off guard by a bulblin in his blind spot. His head had been raked with its club, and Farona's eyes widened as memories flooded back into her head at a painfully alarming rate.

"Oh… Ah!" She whimpered, and the sounds of battle faded from her ears as her mind receded to the day seven years ago…

"No!" Farona screamed, and Link called after her, but Farona had blocked everything out and she dashed off, sprinting and dashing about the trees, practically flying through the woods. Link would've stopped to stare in amazement at her unnatural movements, but the monsters before him were pressing him back. Teller groaned from his position from the ground, and Link made his way toward him to guard him from being trampled and killed.

"Hero Link, our task is done. We must get out of here quickly." Otelle calmly stated, she and three other warriors, including Brendyn, jumping down from what seemed like nowhere. Brendyn's gaze widened.

"Where is the princess?"

"She fled. She's safe, as long as she didn't dash into these guys. She knows the forest." Link answered, while the two other warriors besides Otelle and Brendyn hastily picked up Teller and jumped up swiftly. Otelle jumped after them, and Link promptly realized that he had no idea how to do what they were doing.

"Hero Link, I apologize for how condescending this might sound, but please allow me to assist you in getting out of here." Brendyn called, and Link nodded. Brendyn grabbed Link's upper arm and heaved him up in a flash. After some whirling and dizziness, Link felt his feet on the ground again, a good distance away from the horde. They stood amongst every member of the warrior group that had set out, with some in even worse shape than Teller.

"Take the wounded back to the Bailey. Otelle, Link and I will search for Princess Farona to ensure her safety. Watch for her and send a signal should she return before we do. Move out!" Brendyn commanded, and the group of warriors set out, all of them rapidly disappearing. One came forward with a salute.

"The horde has settled down for the night. Three of us will continue to monitor through the night. There are six wounded, with Selu having the worst injuries... Please save the princess." The scout reported, and the plea did not fall on deaf ears. The trio was left and they began to discuss where Farona may have run to.

"For all that she hasn't been here for seven years, and no offense for saying this, but she definitely knows the woods far better than the three of us." Link commented, but Brendyn and Otelle agreed.

"There are two places that she always ran to when she was upset, whether she was consciously aware of it or not. One would be the forest temple, and the other would be beyond our reach, in the Sacred Forest Grove. She is probably at one of those two places." Otelle informed, and Brendyn looked to Link.

"You are the only one besides Princess Farona who has ever gotten to the Sacred Forest Grove, as evidenced by the Master Sword. I must ask that you search there for us. Otelle and I will look in the forest temple." Brendyn suggested, and Link nodded. Just before they turned to go, Link caught Brendyn's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, she'll be fine." He comforted, but his smile failed as his own worry took place. Brendyn returned the gesture.

"Don't worry too much yourself. Let's go."

Link couldn't believe how fast they ran through the forest with the amount of precision and grace as the deer that roamed it.

He had gotten the hang of the type of movement used by Hallstatt warriors midway through, and vowed to never forget such a valuable skill.

"This is where we must part. Please be careful and help Farona. She's not just a princess to us… She's our childhood friend." Brendyn admitted, and Otelle nodded behind him, and they both set off to enter the temple.

Once Link was sure they wouldn't see, he asked Midna to turn him into a wolf.

"Link, I heard everything. I wish I had jumped into her shadow so that I could have kept an eye on her."

"Don't, Midna, it was my fault. Something has happened to her in the past that I didn't realize even when it seemed obvious." He replied, and Midna brought out the sliver of dark magic, and Link gave it the lightest touch and was jolted down to all fours, his form changing back into that of a wolf. Midna floated towards the ledges, and both of them raced off to the Sacred Grove once more to find Farona.

...

"I can't do this anymore…!" Farona sobbed, having finally stopped in the ancient ruins, sitting atop the crest of the Triforce in the middle of the floor. Her father's crumpled form and the surprise in his death-gripped gaze haunted her as she rocked herself in trying to forget them once more. She stopped and pounded her fists on the ground.

"I was done with this, I had gotten this behind me!" She yelled furiously, her cries of agony echoing about the weathered stones surrounding her. She gasped at the sound of heavy footsteps behind her.

"Well, look what I found. Lady Hallstatt, or should I say, Princess Farona Hyrule… what an unexpected surprise." A grating voice chuckled, and Farona darted up, her face twisted in shock at recognition of the voice. She looked about, trying to see where he was…

"I was surprised when I heard about the second royal line. But now I look at you and I know I have nothing to fear." He whispered over her shoulder, causing her eyes to widen and her instincts to take over. She pushed herself away from him and drew her sword, causing the dark overlord before her to laugh.

"A sword, and you're even daring to draw it against me? You know you are powerless… Besides, isn't the main weapon you're trained for the bow?" Zant purred, and Farona promptly dropped her sword as agonizing shock caused panic to take over. He knew her secret.

"Oh yes, I know _everything_ about what you did here seven years ago. The people of this land call me dark and evil, yet they don't even know about the treachery that rules over them…" He continued, and Farona held her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It was an accident!" She cried, but Zant laughed.

"An accident? You killed your own father!"

"No, it wasn't like that-"

"It was your arrow, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you killed him. And you ran away, but everything is still catching up with you, and now you sit on the throne of Hyrule. How pathetic." Zant spat, stopping his circling like a vulture to stand before her.

Zant summoned a large black blade with magic, and brought it up using his magic as well.

"Now die like the pitiful, miserable light creature you are!" He hissed, and willed the blade to come crashing down on the defenseless form before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Well, now we know why Farona was having all those random moments, right? I really hope Link happens to get there on time... After all, he has to live up to this chapter's title! I'm actually not quite sure what I'm going to do yet, I've had a lot of ideas come to me...<strong>

**Please review, give me any information or ideas or whatever. I'm cool with anything in all honesty. Well, excepting flames of course. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you around in the future.**


	10. Thinking Back

**Yet again, I'm here with another chapter! I liked writing this one, and it's fairly serious, and shorter than the former chapters, but this is it. Yes.**

**I actually bring in some pretty awesome people, so have fun picturing this! **

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda in any way. **

**Please enjoy, and totally just FEEL it. You have to feel this chapter. That's the only way I can explain it.**

* * *

><p>Link ran about the forest, his lungs burning, and his exhaustion from the battle and running about catching up with him. His vigor renewed with every passing moment that Farona wasn't within his reach, and it kept him going at a speedy pace.<p>

When he wasn't praying that she would be okay, he was thinking back on how he had first met her and dragged her into this mess, back at Castle Town.

He had thought her just another pretty face with his first real look in the bar. She would be like Zelda, who was captured in the castle waiting for him to save the country, or she'd be like Ilia, taken away from their home village as the damsel in distress, and he would save her. And with the development of Ilia's memory loss, the fact became more so than ever.

But Hallie had been different. Hallie of Castle Town had actually been _worse._

She had the opportunity to join him and he made her, almost out of spite because he knew he was the Chosen Hero, and the only one who could save Hyrule.

Link couldn't help but have some of those feelings. He wished that maybe someone, _anyone,_ would step up and help him. Meeting Telma's group of friends had helped, but they weren't the destined heroes. They didn't have to go into ancient caverns and fight off horrendous monsters all by themselves. It was only him. It wasn't so much that he minded being the main hero, but there are other warriors in Hyrule, aren't there? There're hundreds of other people besides him who could step up and help him! So when he met Hallie, another one of those "all talk and no bite damsels in distress," he took his feelings of anger out on her, which he didn't realize until that very moment while running through the Sacred Grove.

But that spite changed quickly when he realized she truly _was_ different. When they escorted the cart, she had stayed calm enough to direct a stubborn horse like Epona, and also shoot King Bulblin in the forehead to stun him, saving them both. No mere Ilia or Zelda waiting to be rescued can do those things.

Oh, how opposite of demure this girl was to him! Even after he learned of her real status and name, Farona remained the least ladylike woman he had ever met. She argued with him, and got angry at him, and drove him to his wits' end! But she stayed with him. Even though she couldn't follow him into the Lakebed Temple, she had waited and worked on something to help him on his quest. Nothing made him happier than knowing that someone had finally, _finally,_ come along who would work with him through temples when Midna simply couldn't provide the necessary help.

And he started to like that. This weak and whiny heiress became the person he wanted to see and be around more and more. This woman, of all the better, prettier, less stubborn, classier, stronger and all around more perfect women out there he had met and had yet to meet… Even though there are demure Zeldas and Ilias out there… Princess Farona is the woman he had fallen in love with.

That is why Hallie of Castle Town has been much worse than those Ilias and Zeldas.

Link finally reached the area that would take him into the ancient ruins, the last place Farona he could think of to search for her. The Skullkid thankfully did not bother him and had opened passage through the woods, sensing the emergency. He sprinted out onto the ruined balcony only to see one of his greatest fears coming to life in front of him.

"FARONA!" He screamed, but Zant's blade was already jolting straight down towards her…

There was a loud crashing noise as the magic sword met resistance. Link stared in terror, and then awe, as he realized that Farona's sword had picked itself up and defended her. That is what he thought at least, until he saw the truth.

...

Farona called out for help with every prayer she knew, and when she heard a loud clang her hands flew from her face so she could see her savior. She sank to her knees in surprise.

"_Be gone from this sacred place, tyrant!" _His voice boomed, shifting Farona's sword and expertly throwing the dark magic sword from Zant, who stepped backward hesitantly. The man was tall, with tousled blond hair and a familiar green wardrobe.

While Farona sat and watched as the spirit before her and Zant had a small stare down, she was touched gently by small hands on her shoulders and arms. She snapped from her attention to see a small girl with bright green hair and warm, gentle blue eyes giving her a soft smile. She wore a shirt, shorts and headband that matched the color of her hair, with a darker green undershirt, a brown belt and green boots. A fairy floated above her, glowing a faint pink color.

"_It'll be okay, we're here to help you." _She comforted, a serenity in her voice that calmed Farona from her former panic.

Farona slowly took in the scene around her. There was a group of children, all dressed the same way, the girls around her to try and comfort, the boys behind the spirit and trying to look impressive. The girls all wore the same sort of outfit as the first, while the boys wore green tunics, with hats that look just like Link's, though they were perched differently than how Link wore his. All of them had fairies around them.

"I don't know what's going on, but so be it. You've been spared, you brat. But know that I will greatly enjoy splitting open your skull when next we meet!" Zant cursed, and hurriedly disappeared in a flurry of magic. The spirits around Farona turned all of their attention to Farona, while Link hurried down to meet them. Farona in the meantime gaped at her defender.

"Y-You're…" She stuttered, staring into the cerulean eyes of her ancestor, the Hero of Time.

"_You called us here with your power as the spirit of this forest. I grew up here with those who stand around you, the Kokiri Tribe." _He informed with a calm smile, a complete opposite of what his face had looked like moments before. Even he had a fairy, who he fondly let land on his finger in a strange show of gentleness.

"The Kokiri Tribe? I read about them once when I was little… Will I be able to do this again?" Farona inquired, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of speaking to the centuries-old spirit of her ancestor.

"_No. The power to bring us back to defend you is something you can only do once, and it shall last only a short time." _He answered, but his eyebrows furrowed as his successor came running towards them. The ancient hero gripped Farona's sword and bristled, stopping Link in his tracks. Link stared in wonderment.

"Farona, are you-"

"_You failed! This is the princess of Hyrule and the guardian spirit of this forest, and if she dies Hyrule will be thrown into more chaos. You have no right to approach-" _ The hero ranted, turning to face Link with a cold glare set on his features. Link was taken aback by his words, until Farona's hand came to rest on the spirit's forearm. The spirit looked down in surprise, Link mirroring his ancestor.

"It's all right. The blame should be put on my shoulders, as I know who I am and that I shouldn't be putting myself in danger. But being proactive in saving Hyrule is what I want to do. So please… Just be patient." Farona interjected quietly, sliding her hand from the spirit's arm and walking silently to Link. The spirit smiled faintly.

"_I see. Remember that you two hold the keys to saving Hyrule, and that you cannot be late again." _ The Hero of Time stated, before fading away, along with all but one of the Kokiri Tribe. Farona had turned to watch in surprise. The first little girl stepped forward.

"_Even if you can't summon us again, if you ever need advice, the forest will help you." _She giggled, before finally disappearing herself. Farona felt too tired and hollow to draw anything but an emotional blank. All emotions, that is, except for absolute guilt.

"Farona-" Link started, but was startled into silence when she leaned her head down onto his chest and started sobbing once more, though she stayed quiet. She shivered, keeping her head down. Link sighed and put his arms around her, though he didn't hug her close. He just let her weep quietly while he rubbed her back.

"We need to get back to the Bailey, Farona. Hang on to me, okay?" Link whispered gently in her ear after a few minutes. She nodded and shifted to allow Link to scoop her up in his arms. She still looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. It saddened him greatly.

"Midna, can you at least get us to outside the Forest Temple?" Link requested and the twili jumped from his shadow with a determined expression.

"Yes, there's a portal near there that we can use. Usually I would make you turn into your beast form because it's easier for me to transport you that way, but I see that that would be rather impossible. Since it's a short distance, I can manage. Get ready." Midna agreed, and both Link and Farona began to dissipate with Midna's magic. When next Link opened his eyes, he was in the alcove that had both the pathway to the temple and to the Bailey in it. Link looked down to Farona to see her asleep.

"Link, you found her?!"

Link turned to see Brendyn and Otelle racing towards him from the pathway that led to the temple. Link held up a hand from under Farona's legs to get them to be quiet as they approached. They obliged, and walked up staring down at their princess.

"Was she okay?" Brendyn asked, but Link shook his head.

"Now's not the time. We need to get back to the Bailey, and then I'll tell you everything." Link mumbled, and the three set off, making sure not to awaken the princess and to also watch out for any enemies.

The group made it to the Bailey safely, entering stealthily and as quickly as possible, as the monster horde was still out there. Farona was handed off to Otelle and another female warrior, Mira, to get her into her chamber and finally at rest. Although Brendyn wanted to get right down to business, Mylar forbade it, proclaiming that both he and the hero needed to rest before discussing any more. Link agreed outright, simply because he was exhausted. That, and he also had to think over the events that happened and have time to himself.

Once back in his chamber, he shrugged off all of his weaponry and armor, and putting on a pair of loose breeches and a light brown, thin and loose tunic with a wide collar. He laid himself down on his bed, and though he was plagued by the recent events, his body's need for sleep won out.

...

Farona had to be awakened to get out of her armor and changed into nightwear. She was dazed the entire time, but she was aware that Link was no longer by her side. She made sure not to meet anyone's gaze for fear of seeing shame, revolt and anger from her subjects.

In the meantime, Farona thought back to when she was simply Hallie of Castle Town.

After she had run away from the Bailey, she wound up hitching a ride with a farmer going to Castle Town to drop off food to sell. He had been a kind and generous man, and had given her an apple as a token of friendship. She had made up the story that she was merely visiting a relative in Castle Town, so that he would not be suspicious when she departed from him there.

After that, she took to roaming the streets, and though she did not want to, she was forced to steal at some points. The stealing streak ended when she was caught by Telma, who rather than turn her in to be thrown into a castle dungeon, took her under her wing.

Telma had seemingly bought her story and fake name Hallie at first, but when Farona had gotten upset one night, Telma told her that she knew her father.

Telma had been an old friend of his, from his days as a young soldier still roving about Castle Town. They had become friends easily, and Telma had told her many stories of she and her father and their group of friends. They would go off to battle or on patrol, and when they came back Telma would offer them solace, or a bite to eat, or especially, something to drink.

Farona had loved hearing those stories, and Telma had known from the start that she was the one daughter of Lord Cory Hallstatt and Lady Fortuo. Though Telma knew that Lord Hallstatt had been killed, she never questioned why Farona had started a new life for herself. Instead, 'Hallie' was trained even more on how to fix things, something she had a natural talent for.

Years went by and everything drifted away, every single bad memory locked away for eternity. Or so she had hoped.

And then she fatefully bumped into the hero Link.

Everything changed from there, and though she still had some annoyance for him, he had grown on her more and more, faster than anyone had ever appealed to her before.

Farona had always thought that her type of guy would be a complete and true gentleman who was selfless and would sweep her off her feet, and accept her for who she was, and that even if the truth was somehow found out, that he would still accept her.

Slowly but surely, Link began to morph into that idealistic man she had dreamed of.

As she lay in bed, her eyes fluttered closed and tears slid from them.

Even he would never be able to forgive her for what she has done…

* * *

><p>The morning was gray, dreary and cool for all subjects living in the Bailey. Thankfully, every warrior was on the road to recovery if they were hurt.<p>

Link sat in the great hall alone eating a breakfast of porridge with honey, and some sliced peaches that had been opened from preserves.

"Link, I must speak to you about what happened last night." Mylar said, walking up to the hero's left side. Link only stared at his bowl of porridge, which he had barely touched.

"Yes, we need to hear this." Brendyn added, sitting across from Link. Mylar sat beside Link while Otelle sat at Link's other side. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"And you need to tell it."

Link sighed, his body visibly sagging with it.

He told everything he knew, leaving out Midna and the fact that Zant was from another realm, of course. The other three listened intently, leaving them deep in thought by the end.

"She summoned the Hero of Time? Just how powerful is she?" Brendyn questioned, but Mylar held his hand up with a disagreeing shake of his head.

"That's not the way to take this. It was out of desperation, I'm sure. The three of you don't know this, as you were too young to know, but there is a correspondence between Farona's disappearance from here and the death of her father.

"I'll tell you what happened. I don't think I can just lock it away anymore."

The group turned their heads in surprise to see Farona standing behind them, her quiet mutter catching their rapt attention. Though she did glance up, Link's heart sank when she avoided looking at him.

"Let's go back to my chamber. I only want to tell you four."

The group stood hesitantly, and Farona turned and began to walk away, not waiting for them to follow her.

Link stood back for a few moments, remembering the redness of her eyes and how much guilt and shame there was in them.

He dreaded hearing the reason for it, but he caught up with the rest of the group so Farona could tell them all what had happened that prompted her running away seven years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So, they both have thought back and realized their feelings, but it seriously isn't going to mean much yet. I mean it is, but it isn't. You'll see. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll crank out another chapter soon and still make it good. **

**Any ideas? Thoughts? Questions? Review! I always answer, even to anonymous! So please, tell me what you think!**


	11. Midna Rocks Socks

**Heya people, here's the next chapter of Apprentice. Yeah, it would've been out sooner, but instead of writing I took initiative and started actively playing Skyward Sword. I'm about to enter Hylia's Silent Realm in Skyloft! **

**This one has some good stuff in it, and things will be righted again soon. SOON!**

**I don't own LoZ or anything that obviously isn't mine.**

**You guys'll read farther down why the chapter is named as such. I mean, I guess this chapter didn't really have to happen for anyone to know that Midna is AWESOME!**

**Enjoy the chapter with both its heartfelt moments and lighthearted ones. Hooray!**

* * *

><p>Farona sat in her chambers, on a chair facing everyone else, the door locked and the air tense and silent as her friends and vassals waited for her to begin. Otelle sat next to her on her bed for comfort, and Link had to watch on from a chair to her right. He didn't let his eyes wander from her, though she still refused to meet his eyes… She took a deep breath.<p>

"It really started a week before it happened. Father and I had been out hunting and he was teaching me like he always did…"

* * *

><p>"Farona! Your aim is getting better, but you are still wasting arrows." Father stated gruffly, but I only nod despite the fact that he's <em>never<em> been happy with me, or proud. I'm sure that if mother and my younger brother had survived all those years ago, he wouldn't even pay attention to me because he'd have my brother.

"Yes father." I reply, and he nods. I can't read his expression as he looks down at me. Mylar always tells me that he is proud of my accomplishments and that he often speaks well of me, but I can't imagine that to be true because he acts like he wants nothing to do with me at required social gatherings at Hyrule Castle. At least when I'm there I can talk to Zelda.

Zelda's like me, you know. She's an only child without a mother and only the king for a father. She knows what it's like to be ignored. I guess I spend more time with my father, but that hardly counts because he's always just treating me like I'm worthless. At least I don't really have to worry about succeeding the throne like she does.

"Farona, bag your catch and retrieve the arrows you shot. We must return to the Bailey." Father instructed, and I huffed, my temper finally overcoming any control barrier of patience.

"Why do I have to go get them? There's no point, we can make many more arrows!" I argue, but I get father's severe look thrown at me again.

"You still don't understand the importance, even after all that I've told you."

"Told me?! You never tell me anything other than that I'm a failure at everything I try to do! If I were a boy you'd never act this way!" I yelled, raising my voice and putting my face into the best glare I can muster as a child.

"Go get your arrows, Farona, for the last time!" He yells back, and I wilt. He does this all the time, but it still scares me. I turn to do as bid. Finding all of them is relatively easy, since they're all around the quail I just recently hunted. I take out a leather bag and carefully place the bird inside, drawing the string and tying it tight before getting to work recovering my arrows.

There are a couple that will need to be sharpened because they had been shot into trees and boulders, but the last one is broken. I glance around for my father, and merely shuffle the arrow into an old foxhole that is overgrown with brush. It's impossible to see the light blue and white fletching and it's useless anyway. Father luckily never keeps count of my shots anymore.

"Are you finished?" My father asks from behind, making me jump. Mylar always says that I'm the forest spirit and that I should be able to sense things that no regular person can, yet father always manages to sneak up on me!

"Yes father." I answer quietly, and I follow him to head out of the woods and back to the safety of the Bailey.

"…Farona, I must tell you why it is important to retrieve your arrows. It is not simply a matter of supply: It is a matter of danger. Trouble is beginning to brew in the land once again, and monsters are slowly starting to inhabit the land, including this forest. Should they get a hold on our arrows, who knows what they could use them for to sabotage one of our own? It is disturbing to think that a soldier of the Bailey could be taken down by the one arrow that monster needed that he found in the woods, where it was left carelessly. Do you understand now, Farona?" Father spoke quietly and gently, more so than I have ever heard. I nod.

"I understand, father. I am sorry for raising my voice." I reply, head trying to wrap around what had just been side, casting aside the thought of the broken arrow I left behind.

* * *

><p>Farona sat back on her bed, swallowing with difficulty as her throat began to tighten as the next memories sprang to her mind. Even though both Link and Brendyn wished to comfort her, even so far as to wanting her to stop, they kept their place. Mylar had signaled them to wisely let her recount her story beforehand, and they dared not go against his warning.<p>

Otelle put a hand on Farona's shoulder, her unwavering mask still in place. Farona glances up and Otelle nods for her to continue.

"It was a couple of days after that that it happened. Father and I were in lessons inside the Bailey…"

* * *

><p>"Farona, if your wrist is still weak, you should not have complied to sword training yet." Father barked, yanking my practice sword from my hand easily, enhancing the pain in my already throbbing right wrist. I look up reproachfully. Before I see the usual stern and distant attitude he always has, I see worry. But his anger returns and I lose my nerve, tears welling up.<p>

"I'm sorry! I can't get anything right, especially with a stupid sword! I know I can't fence right! I know I can't handle as much as anyone else! I especially know that I'll _never _live up to your expectations! So stop pretending you care, because I know you don't because I'm such a disgrace to the family!" I shriek, turning and running into the Bailey to do the one thing that makes me feel better in these situations: grab my bow and quiver and hunt.

I run into the forest, using the Hallstatt Warrior technique to propel myself through the groves of trees and brush.

My eyes became clear from tears and I cleared my mind as well, taking on the instincts needed to hunt. I don't care if it's getting dark or not. Nothing will attack me before I attack them.

I'm not exactly sure where or how far I've gone into the woods, but I don't care.

I hear something coming towards me and I duck behind a tree squinting because twilight has made visibility difficult.

It's large, whatever it is, and with the way it's grunting, I'm not quite sure what it is. Are those horns coming from its head?

"Farona!" I hear my father call. He sounds almost frantic, and I turn my head to look and see where he is, but it's gotten too dark and now I can hear more of whatever was in front of me. Their barks are getting louder, and panic grips me. Looking back, the one that was there is suddenly gone. I nock an arrow and hold my bow up in case I have to defend myself. My breaths get shorter and shorter, sweat streaking down my face. I walk around, trying to find my father or anything at all. Everything is so blurry and I can't think straight.

Suddenly, something crashes through the grove in front of me, and I point and release before truly seeing. By the time I can even retrain my eyes to the lesser light after rapid movement, I can't really see what I just shot, but it's not moving. I move carefully towards it, and when close I scream at the sight before me.

My father lays dead, the fletching of the arrow protruding from his heart proving it to be mine. The barks of the other creatures get louder, as do voices of the Hallstatt Warriors from a different direction.

I run. I run from everything, and something guiding me as tears spill afresh on my face at the horrific images that have been burned into my mind. All I know is that I must get away; I can never go back to the Bailey again…

* * *

><p>Farona squeezed her eyes shut, sending more tears trickling down her cheeks. She grips the gray fabric of her tunic on her lap, her head downturned so her hair slid forward and covered both sides of her face. It's been said, it's finally out in the open, and no one speaks a word.<p>

"I believe we should all give the princess some space for a little while at least. Let's go." Mylar coughed, standing from his spot, Brendyn following suit. Otelle slowly removed her hand from Farona's shoulder and followed the other two Hallstatt Warriors out the chamber door. Link stood and stepped towards Farona, taking in breath to say something. But the words wouldn't come and he closed his mouth, peering down at his boots, frustrated and sad.

He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him, angered at the defeat he had given himself through staying silent.

Farona lays and mulls over the terrible accident. Perhaps the Hero of Time, her ancestor, shouldn't have protected her at all…

"Zant should have just ended it…" Farona muttered, but she gasped in surprise and went upright as a shadow fluttered up with a snarl.

"Don't you say that again, you dumbass!" Midna yelled, causing Farona's eyes to widen before returning to their dull state. Midna floated in front of her glaring.

"You don't know what this feels like Midna. Go away." Farona muttered, but before she could lay down again and turn away, the Twili's hand raked across her face in a furious slap.

"QUIT IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH HORRENDOUS PROBLEMS?! Stop wasting everyone's time and suck it up! You're a foul excuse for a person, much less a princess. You've managed to rip the heart out of Link, is that enough to quench your thirst for pity?!" Midna roared, grabbing Farona's face and making her look into her eyes.

"B-but h-how can he ac-c-cept me after everything?" Farona whimpered, sincerely asking from the bottom of her heart.

Midna floated back and put a hand to her chin, glancing to the side in thought.

"Actually, something doesn't add up with your story to me… But in any case, do you really need to ask? It's Link, he's probably the nicest guy in the kingdom, possibly the world. He cares more about you than you might think he does." Midna replies, giving Farona a one-fanged grin. Farona finally smiles, even giving a small mix between a hiccup and a giggle.

"Thank you Midna, you're right. Link is the nicest guy. Even with the accident… I think my father would want me to continue. I think I'll wash up and gear up for the next skirmish. This time I'll be ready for everything." Farona stated, regaining her confidence and standing. Midna nods and dives down into her shadow.

After washing up and putting on her mother's old armor and braiding her hair, Farona strides confidently out of her chamber to head towards the Great Hall. Her hunger has returned, and she especially wanted to see Link. Those who passed by were stunned to see her up and about, but she gave them curt nods and even a smile. Farona isn't exactly happy, but she couldn't mope around anymore.

Upon entering the Great Hall, all eyes turned to her, including one certain pair of wild blue.

She made her way confidently towards them, noting the surprise and even joy in them. Link stood as she approached, though he still hesitated to say anything.

"Link, I'm sorry for worrying you. Midna and I had a talk and we decided that we need to get rid of this siege party and get going to the desert. Can I eat with you?" Farona asked, finally showing a true smile after seeing him again.

Link could have twirled her around with glee right then and there, but he decided against it. He loves her smile, when it ever actually comes out to greet him.

"Only if you close your eyes first," Link started, Farona eyeing him warily because of his devilish grin. Farona crosses her arms and sighs, putting her weight onto one leg and closing her eyes.

"Seriously? He'd better not pull anything-" She thought, but her thoughts went askew when a pair of warm, soft lips brushed her cheek. Farona jolted her eyes open and her face turned a shade of dark red. Link pulled away satisfactorily.

"What was that?! You can't do that!" Farona managed to squeeze out, pointing in a flustered rage. Link only replies with a full laugh and sits back down at the table, returning to his midday meal with gusto. If Farona had her wits together, she would see how red his ears were. But alas, poor Farona can only sit down next to him and put her head down on the table on top of her arms.

"Stupid Link and his stupid teasing with all of his stupid charm and his stupid stupidity!" Farona raged inwardly, but lifted her head because Link tapped it lightly. She glares.

"What?"

Link very calmly points to someone on her other side, keeping his eyes focused on his own food in a successful attempt at bothering her. Farona turns grumpily to see a servant standing there with green grapes, peaches, a bowl of steaming porridge with honey, a goblet of cold tea and…

"Oooh, cheese…" Farona cooed, her mood changing at the sight of her favorite snack. The servant smiled and nodded, handing her the wooden tray. Farona thanks him and he leaves, allowing her to turn to the meal before her. Taking up the knife, she immediately whittles off a piece of the Ordon goat cheese and munches on it.

"Ordonian cheese, huh? I never knew you had such simple tastes. I would've thought you'd like something that only nobles can eat." Link sounded, and Farona shook her head, swallowing her mouthful.

"No way. I've had caviar, and it's gross. I haven't had this cheese in forever. It's my favorite food." Farona responded, and the two sat in companionable silence as they continued eating their food.

"Princess, you're out and about so quickly! Mylar has news, you should hurry! He says that he can only release it when you're present." Brendyn calls, he and Otelle racing up in amazement at the sight of her. Farona and Link stand, exchanging a worried glance beforehand.

"We'd better hurry, then. I'm bringing this with me though." Farona replies, picking up the remaining block of cheese and racing off with her friends and...

"Link's a friend, no matter how I slice it. Huh..." She thought, taking a bite of her cheese and blushing at the mysterious feeling she had once scoffed at.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the longest, but not the shortest either. It makes me wonder what exactly Mylar has to say! This siege of Bulblins and the set out for Gerudo Desert will be happening within the next two chapters. Not to mention that Farona and Link still have to visit Light Spirit Faron!<strong>

**Please review with anything helpful you've got. I always reply, even to anonymous reviews (though those replies will be written on the following chapters). If you take the time to review, hell, I've got time to answer you. I'll be working on the next chapter, which should come out fairly soon, probably sooner than this one came out!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
